Enamorada de un Mujeriego
by SangoSarait
Summary: HIATUS-Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, mis ojos reflejan: -Frustración- -Amargura- -Tristeza-, y como no estar frustrada, amargada y triste, si todos los días vez a La persona que amas con alguien que no eres tu, y pensar que esa persona nunca te vera más que como una amiga, y te sientes estúpida por estar enamorada de un mujeriego.
1. Prólogo

__**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. _Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la continuo y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR.___

**Enamorada de un mujeriego.**

**::**

**Prólogo: Chapter 1**

**::**

Amargas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Apretaba su cuaderno contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía;

"Frustrada"

No podía decírselo. No podía simplemente ir y reclamarle, no podía decirle a aquella que él era suyo porque desgraciadamente no lo era. Y luego ¿qué?, enamorarse del chico más cotizado y mujeriego del bachillerato no era lo que cualquier chica con sentimientos desearía. Pero la esperanza de ser su mejor amiga era la que tenía encendida aquella ilusión que la mataba día por día, lentamente. Pero solo ¿qué?, conformarse con ser su mejor amiga y nada más. Ese era uno de los factores que la hacían sentir:

"Amargada"

Ya no era la misma y su mejor amiga se lo había dicho. Ya no salía y se encontraba metida en sus cuadernos. Pero lo único que quería era estar sola para poder pensar en él sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y es que nadie lo sabía apenas y ella. Además sabía por su carácter rudo, esconder muy bien sus sentimientos. Tal vez era eso lo que lo alejaba y hacía que jamás se pudiera fijar en ella. Era demasiado ruda y tosca y en varias ocasiones hasta lo había golpeado. Era otras de las cosas que odiaba.

"Y triste"

El saber que jamás sería nada de él la deprimía a más no poder. Y lo peor; verlo en ese momento besarse tan apasionadamente con esa mujercita la mataba y ella no podía evitarlo.

"Respira, respira" se dijo así misma en pensamientos. Inhaló y exhaló aire tratando de calmarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos. Se acomodó y decidió seguir como si nada al momento que ellos habían parado el beso.

—¡Oh, Miroku! —Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Cómo estás Mikuru? —Saludó a aquella rubia de ojos azules con la misma falsedad. ¡Rayos!, odiaba ser falsa pero en ese momento no se podía echar a los brazos de Miroku y decirle cosas y luego ir y estrangular a esa mujer diciéndole que ese hombre era propiedad privada y que…"Basta Sango" se paró a sí misma aquella película de terror/amor que se estaba formando—. Lamento si interrumpí es que como es tarde yo ya venía corriendo a mi casa y…

—Hola Sango. —Interrumpió tajantemente la rubia. No quería seguir escuchando aquella absurda historia—. Veo que has estado llorando querida. —Le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—Es cierto eso Sango. —Inquirió Ishikawa mirando a Taijiya—, ¿quién te ha hecho daño?

—Nadie Miroku, no te preocupes —negó— solo fue una basura que llegó a mi vista y me irritó. —Mintió— mejor díganme que estaban haciendo por aquí a esta hora de la tarde. —Preguntó esta vez de manera general. Comenzó la conversación para sacarles información sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero Susumiya Mikuru no era idiota.

—Díselo cariño. —Dijo dulcemente al momento que se aferraba de su brazo como si estuviera alejándolo o tratando de hacerle saber a alguien que él ya era propiedad privada.

—Ah sí. —Mustió restándole importancia—, Sango —anunció— como ya la conoces quiero que sepas que Mikuru, es mi novia…

**::**

***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*Continuara.***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*****

**::**


	2. Encontronazo

_**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._  
_

**Encontronazo: Chapter 2  
**

Doce días, exactamente doce días había llorado en su cuarto sin consuelo alguno. Era una total guerrera y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y para él. No sabía cómo, pero había ocultado muy bien su pena. En el colegio se portaba como siempre y admitía que le había costado mucho mantener sus calificaciones. Especialmente luego del receso. Siempre llegaba aturdida después de ver día a día un beso ya sea fugaz o apasionado de la nueva pareja. Cabía recalcar que todas las chicas morían por él y en todo caso odiaban a Mikuru.

La jovencita recibía hasta notas de muerte si seguía siendo novia de Miroku, pero ella no hacía el mínimo caso y seguía paseándose con él por los pasillos del instituto.

"Maldita zorra" pensaba al borde de las lágrimas llena de coraje cada vez que la veía. Sí, la odiaba, y era por eso que no se podía acercar como hipócrita a ella para escuchar de aquella mujer lo increíble, buen besador y quién sabe qué otra cosa más que era su adorable, apetecido, cotizado, envidiado y mujeriego novio.

Lo admitía, lo admitía mil veces. ¡Estaba celosa, maldita sea!, los celos la carcomían día a día cual veneno puesto con cautela. Espera su deceso pronto si seguía así. Veía en Mikuru todo mal. Su cabello era demasiado rubio y ella era demasiado blanca, además sus ojos eran demasiados azules intensos.

Era una hipócrita además; había escuchado muy bien cómo hablaba mal de una de sus "amigas" y luego le sonreía a esta de la manera más alegre posible.

Sabía y sentía que esa mujer no era buena ya que siempre decía cosas para tratar de herirla. Era una envidiosa y aparte de todo malvada. Lo sentía y lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que conversaban.

Y para colmo coqueteaba con Shuru, un niño del salón "B", pero es que no tenía pruebas suficientes para acusarla y menos decirle a Miroku. No definitivamente no quedaría como una loca celosa y sin pruebas. De ninguna manera dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos de una manera tan cursi.

Además ella no era mujer de esas cosas, ¿cómo quedaría ante todos conociéndola como la conocen?, y más que todo, ¿qué pensaría él?

No ¡qué vergüenza!, jamás se expondría a algo como eso. Era mejor seguir enamorada mientras pudiera.

Su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía aunque lo escondiera. Le dijo que había visto cierto tono de tristeza en sus ojos y le exigió que le contara pero se negó.

Hasta su amiga Kikyou se lo dijo. Inuyasha, su también amigo y primo de Kikyou se lo había mencionado. Claro se habían enterado por su amiga pero ella no oía razones. A todos les negaba su verdadera situación sentimental y aunque no quería admitirlo, también se lo había negado a él.

Esa información había llegado a los oídos de Miroku. Y como se lo temía, también se lo había negado. ¡Rayos acaso no le entendían!, ¡No le pasada nada!, tendría que hablarles en inglés para que le entendieran tal vez.

Seguía tomando jugo mientras apuntaba los últimos párrafos del libro. ¡Ah diablos!, la bulla de la cafetería la tenía exasperada. Definitivamente su madre tenía razón. Hacer deberes en la cafetería era lo más desconcertante que podía experimentar.

La bulla de los autos, las personas, los platos, música, tacos, golpes, mesas, sillas. Todo era un caos. La verdad es que desde que se había enterado de su noviazgo, a ella todo le parecía mal. Todo en su vida era un caos.

Decidió no pensar más en ese amor imposible —aunque más imposible le parecía olvidarlo— y ponerse a estudiar. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus cuadernos cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Parece que no quieres decírmelo Sango. —"Kagome" susurró—, sí sé que no me quieres decir. —Le decía aun tras de ella—, pero déjame decirte que sé cómo te sientes, yo también pasé muchas adversidades para estar con Inuyasha, pero solo te doy un consejo amiga. —Esbozó una sonrisa sin mirarla. Sango tampoco lo hizo—, no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos. —Culminó.

Oyó sus pasos alejarse y no la miró.

"No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos"

"No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Cerró sus cuadernos, los guardó en su bolso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Kagome.

Pensaba seriamente en las palabras de su amiga. ¿Realmente no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos?

Sonrió amargamente. Era verdad. No elegimos, porque de ser así ella jamás hubiera elegido enamorarse de un mujeriego, de un tonto, de un hombre como Miroku. Con tantas mujeres tras de él, dudaba mucho que algún día se enamorara.

Pero lo veía realmente enamorado de Mikuru. Esa mujer tendría que arruinarle así la vida. La odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Y es que no podía evitarlo, era una humana y sentía, sentía amor y odio como cualquiera. Sentía aquellos sentimientos naturales de una persona.

Estaba demasiada sumida en sus sentimientos que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento sus ojos se habían humedecido.

—Realmente me crees estúpida, Taijiya Sango. —Escuchó aquella voz que tanto odiaba tras de ella—. ¿Coladita por mi novio querida? —Preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

El coraje la mataba. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos sonriendo exasperada. Alzó la mirada y la encaró.

— ¿Decías? —Inquirió con aquella misma sonrisa que le había dado ella anteriormente—. ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera como tú? —Le dijo. Ya no le soportaría una estupidez más.

—Cualquiera ¿eh? —Rió—, te mueres por Miroku y la verdad es que nunca lo vas a tener. —Soltó el veneno. Intentado herirla. Y valla que lo hizo. Sango la miró con la rabia contenida—. Él es mío tonta y no dejaré que una niñita —la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio— como tú intente quitármelo. —Sango siguió mirándola pero esta vez respirando pesadamente conteniendo las ganas de estrangularla—. Anda, no te tengo miedo idiota. —La provocó—. No te hagas ilusiones Sango, una infante como tú jamás podrá tener a un macho como él. —Suspiró— no sabes lo bien que besa y como hace el amor, es un león en la ca…

—¡Cállate! —Le gritó a punto de golpearla—, no sigas. Eres una vulgar.

La rubia rió satisfecha mientras veía una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de su rival.

—Ves que lo que te digo es verdad, estás enamorada de Miroku. —Volvió a reír—, pobre tonta. Pero te compadezco. —Puso cara de pena—, darías lo que fuera por revolcarte cinco segundos con él y serías feliz el resto de tu vida. —La miró despectivamente— pobre zorrita arrastrada y…

No pudo seguir porque una fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar la calló.

—¡Te dije que te callaras maldita! —Gritó Sango agarrándola por los cabellos mientras esta se quejaba—, ¡No te permito un insulto más Mikuru!, ¡estoy harta —la zarandeó— estoy harta —repitió— de ti! —La soltó.

—¡Maldita salvaje! —Gritó Mikuru tocándose la cabeza—, ¡esto no se queda así ¿entendiste?! —Amenazó jadeante mientras se iba maldiciendo a media humanidad.

—¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana loca! —Le gritó la Taijiya enojada—. Maldita. —Dijo para sí misma mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello. Suspiró secándose las lágrimas y se encaminó hasta su casa.

Caminó lentamente sintiendo ya el dolor en el cuerpo por la pelea anterior. Su garganta dolía a causa de los gritos y sus ojos le ardían debido a tanto llanto. Llegó a su casa y antes de entrar se secó las lágrimas tratando de parecer normal.

—Hola que…Hija. —Susurró preocupada la madre de Sango caminando hasta ella—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sango la miró tristemente, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Nueve años enamorada de la persona equivocada y aparte esa era una información ocultada. No, a nadie le hacía bien.

Se echó a llorar a los brazos de su madre y esta la llevó hasta la sala, se sentaron en el mueble y siguió consolándola mientras sobaba su sedoso cabello.

—¿Mamá tu algún día te has enamorado? —Preguntó un poco más tranquila.

—Por supuesto hija, estoy enamorada. —Respondió su madre casi inmediatamente sonriendo—, enamorada de tu padre. —Concluyó. Sango también sonrió. Por lo menos en su vida algo estaba bien; su familia estaba bien—. ¿Por qué lloras Sango?

—Mamá no te quiero incomodar con estupideces de colegiala yo…—"Estás enamorada" fueron las palabras que oyó decir a su madre dulcemente—. Mamá…—Susurró nerviosa.

—Bienvenida al mundo del amor hija. —Le habló de manera reconfortante—, solo te digo que si lo amas, lucha por él. Considero que tú sabes lo que quieres para ti Sango. Hija, en tu corazón está la decisión correcta —le aconsejó—, haz lo que creas conveniente, solo te aviso que en este medio sufrirás mucho. —Le advirtió—, pero no temas porque siempre estaré allí para apoyarte. —Le dio un beso en frente y se levantó—, ahora ve a arreglarte, pronto llegará tu padre y la cena está casi lista.

—Gracias mamá. —Susurró Sango sonriendo.

Pensaría muy bien en las palabras de su madre.

**CONTINUARA**...


	3. Su dulce mirada

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Su dulce mirada…: Chapter 3**

Daba vueltas en su cama. Estaba realmente exasperado, la maestra de literatura era una idiota ¿cómo se le ocurría pedirles de tarea que realizaran una historia de vivencia personal?

Él no tenía ninguna. ¡Maldición!, bueno tal vez…Idiota, no podía contar que a sus diecisiete era virgen. Eso sería una estupidez. Y sí, le costaba aceptarlo pero era virgen.

Y no había sido por falta de ocasión o de mujeres —era lo que más le sobraba— sino que al momento en el que estaba a punto de desnudar a una esbelta señorita, cierta mirada castaña lo irrumpía haciéndolo desistir.

Se sentía aturdido. Aun no entendía por qué era que cada vez que quería poseer a una mujer; la mirada de Sango se lo impedía. Ella ni siquiera estaba cerca en esos momentos pero la imagen de sus ojos, la imagen de sus hermosos aparecía en su mente como una película de advertencia en el que él, era el advertido.

Recordaba aquella vez que la había conocido y se había quedado prendido en su mirada a la edad de solo siete años…

_"__Estaba solo sentado en un banco del parque. Miraba con atención al piso que era su único compañero hasta que la dulce voz de una niña de seis años lo interrumpió._

_—__Oye niño —le dijo con adorable voz de pequeña— ¿por qué no juegas con los demás? —Le preguntó algo triste al verlo tan solo._

_—__No quiero —contestó fríamente sin mirarla— desde que mi abuelito murió estoy solo. —Le dijo al momento que alzaba sus azulados ojos y la veía._

_Se quedó perplejo, era la niña más linda que había visto en su vida. Aquellos ojos tan hermosos que incluso hicieron que se sonrojara lo dejaron atónito. _

_La niña le sonrió con las mejillas rosadas._

_—__Sango —le dijo extendiendo su mano. El niño no dejaba de mirarla y tomó su mano lentamente diciéndole su nombre de la misma manera. Era la primera vez que su corazón latía tan rápido— mucho gusto Miroku, si quieres podemos ser amigos. —Propuso inocentemente mirándolo mientras no dejaba de sonreír._

_—__Gracias Sango. —Fue lo único que pudo susurrar agradecido…"_

Sonrió. Recordaba que en ese momento había visto a Sango como la niña más hermosa del mundo, como un ángel, su ángel. Se había sonrojado tantas veces cuando la tenía cerca y quería morir de la emoción cuando ella le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Había soñado desde pequeño tantas veces su dulce rostro sonriéndole que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Definitivamente cosas de niño ilusionado con su única amiga.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que hasta hacía cuatro noches había soñado con su rostro, en el día que se conocieron. La apreciaba mucho, la quería como a su hermana, la protegía tanto que hasta a llegaba a pensar que se ponía celoso cuando alguien la cortejaba.

"Qué tontería" se dijo así mismo percatándose de sus pensamientos. ¿Se ponía celoso? Claro que no. Solo había apartado del camino a los últimos cuarenta y cinco chicos —sin contar los repetidos— durante los últimos siete años que han querido ser novio de ella, ¿acaso eso tenía algo de malo?

No para nada, solo los veía tratando de tener algo con ella sentía que la sangre le hervía y quería matar al primer idiota que se le acercaba.

Aun recordaba aquel sentimiento indescriptible —que solo le causaba ella— cuando vio a Bankotsu acercarse a su boca y rozar sus labios. Sintió el odio dominarlo, aquellos deseos de matarlo y apartarlo de ella hicieron de él un completo animal.

Así que corrió hasta y él y le dio de puñetes, diciéndole que no se atreviera a tocarla porque ella era su amiga y no permitiría que ningún estúpido como él se valla a burlar de ella.

Solo de imaginarla en brazos de otro hacía que su instinto salvaje despertara a pesar de ser él un joven tranquilo que casi nunca se exasperaba, no sabía por qué pero solo ese tipo de situaciones lo hacían perder el control.

Entonces recordó aquellas palabras de Bankotsu "_Parece que estuvieras celoso Miroku_"

No para nada, él no estaba celoso. Solo era demasiado sobreprotector con su única amiga, su amiga de siempre. Entonces lo entendió, no era sobreprotección. Era miedo a que ella se enamorara de alguien y dejara de ser su amiga, era miedo a quedarse solo.

**…****_O por lo menos eso era de lo que él se quería convencer_****…**

Entonces la mirada de Sango pasó otra vez por su mente. "¡Maldición, ¿qué es esto?!" pensó algo ofuscado "¿Por qué pienso tanto en ti Sango?, ¿acaso te sucede algo?, ¿será que me necesitas?" se preguntaba.

No, no lo creía. Sería mejor hacer su tarea. ¡Pero que rayos…! Ah, de qué se suponía que la iba a hacer. Entonces la mirada de su amiga se posó en su mente sin las más mínimas intenciones de salir.

Ah, rayos. Bien, eso era otra indirecta, Sango era su musa perfecta para escribir su vivencia y terminar su tarea. Una vez más su amiga lo estaba ayudando sin ni siquiera estar cerca de él.

Sonrió con algo de arrogancia y se levantó de su cama directamente a su escritorio sacando la carpeta para empezar con su primer borrador, la historia no debía ser de menos de cien palabras así que no tendría problemas.

Lápiz, pluma, papel y a escribir…

**…****OoOoOoO…**

"**_Tu dulce mirada"_**

**Por: Miroku Ishikawa.**

**Género: Poesía/amistad.**

**Palabras: 227**

_Estaba solo, triste y desahuciado. No tenía a nadie a mi lado luego de una tragedia familiar. Entonces, una tarde de febrero te acercaste a mí con la sinceridad de una niña de seis años para pedirme que fuéramos amigos. No tenía idea del por qué no te quería mirar, lo único que tenía claro era que tu voz surcaba el silencio triste y sordo de mis oídos haciéndome sentir extraño, ¿emoción, tal vez?, no sabría decírtelo, lo único que te diría es que al verte a los ojos me perdí en __**tu dulce mirada**__. No supe, ni quiero saberlo, ¿qué tiene tu mirada?_

_¿Será el color de tus ojos? No lo creo es muy común. Tal vez ¿el color de tu pelo?, es igual. El problema es que ningún par de ojos brillan como los tuyos bajo la luz del sol o la intensidad de la luna. Y ningún cabello es tan largo y exquisitamente sedoso como el tuyo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero siempre a mi lado con aquella confianza y amistad incondicional que me has brindado desde siempre._

_Mi querida amiga, la única y verdadera que tengo; te ruego nunca me dejes solo en el mundo cruel en el que vivimos, por favor no me dejes solo, sin tu dulce mirada…_

**…****OoOoOoO…**

No entendía por qué le habían salido esas palabras tan ¿románticas?, se sentía algo extraño. Pero realmente era lo que su corazón y su mente le iban dictando mientras escribía.

Bah, que importaba. Ya tenía lista su tarea y…

El sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió. Vio en el identificador y resopló algo fastidiado, no sabía por qué pero con excepción de Sango, odiaba que cualquier mujer lo molestara.

—¿Qué sucede Mikuru?—Inquirió algo ofuscado.

—Tu amiguita Sango —le dijo jadeante y notoriamente enojada— me agarró de los cabellos y me insultó la muy maldita.

Miroku frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Sango golpeaba e insultaba a una chica?

—Espera Mikuru, no te permito que insultes a Sango, cálmate y…

—No es que no me voy a calmar —le dijo exasperada— si no le reclamas a Sango te juro que termino contigo ¿entendiste?—Le amenazó al momento que cortaba.

Dejó a un Miroku totalmente confundido. Le reclamaría a Sango sí, pero no por miedo a que ella lo terminara, si no por asombro ante el comportamiento de su Sango, de su amiga Sango…

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el capitulo 3, esto se pone bueno, apartir de este capitulo yo continuare con la historia, (como dije antes la Autora la continuo hasta aqui), bueno espero que les guste espero sus Reviews bye.**

**PD: aun nose cuando empiese a subir los que siguente, pues la Universidad me tiene atareada, pero en cuanto termine mis obligaciones me pondre a escribir. ;) bye nos leemos pronto**


	4. de Mal en Peor

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

_**:**_

**De mal en Peor Chapter 4**

_**:**_

_**:**_

_-POV Sango-_

"INSOMNIO" esa palabra describía muy bien mi estado de animo de hoy, luego de conversar con mi madre la noche anterior, sus palabras dejaron eco en mi mente evitándome dormir toda la noche. Llegue al colegio mas temprano que todos los días ya que no tenia mas que hacer en mi casa y tampoco quería que me vean llegar y vieran mis ojeras y mi casi literalmente nube negra sobre mi cabeza.

Llegue al salón, me senté en mi puesto a esperar que llegaran los demás y dar inicio a la clase, mientras esperaba me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordé la conversación con mi madre, _"estas enamorada"_ claro que lo sabia y lo acepto, pero es mi mejor amigo y yo se que él no siente lo mismo por mi._ "si lo amas, lucha por él"_ si lo amo pero para luchar por él tengo que superar un gran obstáculo y se llama Susumiya Mikuru._ "en este medio sufrirás mucho"_ ya me di cuenta de eso. _"en tu corazón está la decisión correcta"_ eso también lose pero es difícil cuando las dudas invaden tu mente. Suspiro pesadamente y recuesto mi cabeza a la mesa, "_porque la vida es tan difícil" _pienso frustrada, esto del amor es mas complicado que un problema en Álgebra.

Mis sentidos se activan y salgo de mis pensamiento de forma abrupta, empezaron a entrar los demás alumnos, entre ellos Kagome, mi mejor amiga, se me acerco y me saludo como todos los días, y enseguida me vio pregunta por mi aspecto matutino.

-¿Estas bien, Sango? parece que no dormiste nada- pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien y no, no dormí muy bien que digamos- le respondí con media sonrisa tratando de que no se preocupara y para que no me preguntara porque.

-De acuerdo...-dijo mirándome no muy convencida de mi respuesta- Sango... me preocupas... tu no eres así- me dijo con expresión de tristeza y preocupación mezcladas.

Me dolió su mirada, al parecer por mi dolor, estoy haciendo sufrir a mis amigos por mi. Baje mi mirada, Kagome tenia razón.

-Lose- le dije con un suspirando con un dejo de amargura.

-Pero por favor dime, ¿es que acaso no confías en mi?- me pregunto con una mirada de tristeza, odiaba verla así.

-No, no es eso kag... te lo diré todo luego... esta bien?- le di una sonrisa reconfortante.

-De acuerdo- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos pues el profesor ya había entrado, era hora de que comenzara la clase. Pero antes la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un exhausto Miroku, se le iso tarde. Se disculpo con el profesor y este le permitió la entrada. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras él se dirigía a su asiento, su mirada se cruza con la mía, yo la mantengo un momento sin poder evitar que mi corazón se acelere a mil por hora, decido romper el contacto, para poner mi atención al frente. _"Esto no puede seguir así" _me dije en pensamientos, "_ya no puedo seguir con esta carga tan pesada que va a acabar matándome", _alejo esos pensamientos pues ya comenzaban a deprimirme, decidí dejar mis pensamientos para después y prestar atencion a la clase _(no tanto por la clase sino para distraerme)._

Luego de la clase, me dirijo al patio con Kagome, se que me interrogara apenas pueda, y algo en mi decía que lo aga, se que ella me ayudara a superarlo, y además no quiero que duden de mi amistad. Llegamos al patio y nos sentamos en las bancas, era hora de la verdad.

-Bien Sango... ahora si, cuentame, y recuerda que lo prometiste eh?- me dijo en modo de reclamo divertido, lo cual me causo risa.

-Bien, no creo que aya mucho que contarte, ya tu debes saber el porque estoy así, o no?- le respondo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno supongo que si, ya que tu no me lo has dicho -da un suspiro- se que estas enamorada, y se que... esa persona... es Miroku -me dijo con su voz de preocupación y comprensión, mientras yo solo bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados y asiento levemente- también se que estas sufriendo, por el echo que tiene novia.

Suspiro para responder, luchando por que mis lágrimas no me traicionen.

-Si Kagome, por fin paso, estoy enamorada... -dije sintiendo que mi voz se comenzaba a partir- estoy enamorada de la persona equivocada -termine respirando profundamente para evitar llorar, no quería llorar, no allí.

-Entiendo San, entiendo como te sientes -me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro- pero dime porque crees que es la persona equivocada.

-Porque lo es Kag, él es mi mejor amigo desde los 7 años, como se puede sentir algo por una persona que no siente lo mismo por mi, y que no te vera mas que solo su amiga - le dije sin poder evitar que se me escapara una lágrima- no se que hacer Kag, esto me esta matando lentamente, y se hace mas doloroso cuando lo veo con ella, no puedo evitar sentir rabia, celos y odio hacia ella, no puedo evitar sentir las ganas de gritarle y decirle que él es mio... cuando se que no lo es, ni lo sera. - le dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, eso me hacia sentir débil. Kagome solo estaba escuchándome en silencio, cuando rompí a llorar me abrazo de forma maternal, como lo iso mi madre la noche antes.

-Ay San, me duele verte así, se que es difícil, pero no debes rendirte _"si lo amas, lucha por él"_ -recito las palabras de mi madre, lo cual me causo algo de risa, pues al parecer esa era la única forma, pero no es tan fácil- tal vez él siente lo mismo no lo sabes, tal vez yo podría hablar con él...-

-NO- me separe abruptamente y la mire angustiada- no lo hagas Kagome, por favor, prometeme que no le dirás nada- le dijo que mas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando- pero tu prometeme que no te rendirás y que si se presenta la mínima oportunidad se lo dirás.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- le dije no muy convencida.

-Bien, nose tu pero tengo hambre, iré a la cafetería, quieres que te traiga algo?- yo solo niego con una sonrisa- de acuerdo ya vuelvo.

Me quede sentada esperando a que mi amiga regresara, sentí que alguien se dirigía hacia mi, dirijo mi mirada hacia esa dirección, y frunzo el ceño, de todos las personas que no quería ver tenia que ser precisamente esa, la estúpida de Mikuru venia en mi dirección, pensé en levantarme e irme, pero no, no le iba a huir a esa hipócrita.

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien me encontré -me dijo deteniéndose frente a mi- que haces aquí tan solita Sango, estas llorando por no tener a mi novio -me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-

-Que haces aquí Mikuru? -le dije levantándome frente a ella contra atacando con una sonrisa burlona- estabas buscándome para que te de otra paliza como la de ayer?

-Esa me la pagas maldita - me dijo perdiendo su postura, la estaba provocado y funciono-

-Pues aquí te espero estúpida, para que sepas yo no te tengo miedo, y no me importaría volver a revolcarte por el piso otra vez- le dije cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo con superioridad, no me dejaría vencer por _Esta_-

-Es eso cierto Sango? -Dijo una voz a mi espalda que me heló la sangre, claro que conocía esa voz, la misma de la persona que me roba el sueño, volteo lentamente hacia donde esta esa voz y pronuncio su nombre.

-Miroku.- Algo me decía que esto iría de mal en peor.

_**Continuara...**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Nota: como lo prometido es deuda, aquí empiezo yo con la continuación de la historia, espero les guste, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo propio, bueno espero les aya gustado el capitulo, díganme que opinan del rumbo que esta tomando la historia, saludos a tod s espero sus Reviews, cuidense, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**By: SangoSarait ;)**_


	5. ¿Se acabo?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**_::_**

**¿Se acabo? Chapter 5**

**_::_**

_POV Miroku_

Voy corriendo por las calles en dirección a la escuela, me había quedado dormido. en todo la noche no pude conciliar el sueño, y las pocas veces que me quedaba dormido, despertaba a causa de los sueños que tuve, todos iban dirigidos a _Sango_, aun me cuesta creer lo que me dijo Mikuru, me parece muy extraño, ya que ella no es así. Tengo que resolver ese problema hoy mismo, necesito saber si es verdad lo que paso._  
_

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a la escuela, me dirigí a mi salón de clases, me disculpe por mi tardanza y me fui directo a mi asiento. En el trayecto a este, no pude evitar que mi mirada la buscara, y para mi sorpresa ella también esta mirándome, mantuvimos contacto por unos segundo hasta que ella la rompió. Decidí poner atencion a la clase, la cual a penas había empezado y yo ya deseaba que terminara.

la clase ya había terminado y mi sufrimiento también, no me sentía de muchos ánimos de estar sentado todo el día "intentando" poner atencion, me dirigí a la cafetería, allí encontré a Inuyasha, me acerque a platicar con el.

—Que raro no verte con Kagome —le dije tomando asiento a su lado.

—Yo diría lo mismo, ¿donde esta tu novia Mikuru?—me dijo en tono burlesco, estoy consciente de que no le agrada.

—Ni la he visto, y espero que no se aparezca aun, no estoy de humor para sus caprichos— dije con desgana.

—¿Porque esos ánimos? luces terrible— me dijo con medio bocado de sándwich en la boca. Nunca cambiaría.

—Gracias señor OBVIO—le respondí con sarcasmo en voz. —no dormí muy bien es todo— aclare su duda sin poder evitar un pequeño bostezo. — y Kagome ¿donde esta?—retome mi pregunta sin respuesta.

—Esta con Sango—me paralizo escuchar su nombre—Kagome dijo que estaba algo decaída esta mañana.

—Ah si?—le pregunte, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte.—¿y no sabes porque?

—No me dijo, aunque creo que ella tampoco sabia muy bien—me dijo rascando su mejilla con cara de confusión, yo solo asentí en silencio con una leve sonrisa ladeada.

Duramos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que se rompió cuando llego la novia de mi amigo.

—Hola chicos—dijo sentándose al lado de Inuyasha luego de darle un tímido beso en la mejilla, son una linda pareja.

—Hola Kagome, no estabas con Sango?—le pregunte tratando de no sonar interesado. Creo que lo disimule bien.

—Estaba, se quedo en las bancas por el patio un rato mas.—me dijo con una mirada significativa la cual no entendí, pero preferí ignorar.

—Debo irme, hablamos luego—me despedí con una pequeña sonrisa de mis amigos.

Con paso lento pero determinado, me dirigí al patio, para buscar a Sango. Tenia que hablar con ella, algo no estaba bien, su extraña manera de actuar aveces, la forma en la que "supuestamente" trato a Mikuru, y sus ánimos decaídos. Empezaba a preocuparme, ¿Que le sucedió a _mi dulce Sango_?

Divise a Sango a lejos, antes de que llegara donde se encontraba, vi a alguien acercarse a ella, era Mikuru, estaban hablando, decidí regresar y esperar a que estuviera sola, pero antes de seguir con mi camino, por accidente escuche parte de su conversación.

—Esa me la pagas maldita— escuche decir a Mikuru, luego hablaría con ella sobre su forma de dirigirse a Sango.

—Pues aquí te espero estúpida, para que sepas yo no te tengo miedo, y no me importaría volver a revolcarte por el piso otra vez— esto no lo podía creer, entonces todo lo que Mikuru me dijo anoche es verdad? Sango en verdad había actuado de esa forma?

—Es eso cierto Sango?— le dije dejando mi escondite para mirarla con dolor, confusión y sorpresa.

—Miroku.—dijo mi nombre clavando su mirada en la mía, sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

—Cariño que bueno que llegas—Mikuru se arrojo a mis brazos sollozando.— ves que no te mentí? ella es una salvaje que me humillo, —con cada palabra que decía, yo no apartaba mi vista de Sango y ella de la mía. — sino hubieras llegado estoy segura que se habría lanzado sobre mi para atacarme. —yo seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Sango seguía sin decir nada. Decidí romper el silencio.

—Es verdad eso? Sango—le dije frunciendo en seño levemente.

—Si! si lo ise y que?—me dijo calmada, pero en su mirada se reflejaba enojo, me sorprendió su respuesta, nunca había escuchado ese tono re-celoso en su voz.— lo ise porque ya estaba harta de sus insultos, mi paciencia tiene un limite.

—Pues esa no es la forma de resolver sus diferencias, me sorprende de ti, Sango—la mire con decepción, odiaba actuar así con ella. Pero no podía dejar que actuara de esa forma, después de todo Mikuru es mi novia. —¿Que fue lo que te dijo como para que actuaras de tal forma?—le pregunte mientras a ella se le escapaba una lágrima, la cual se limpio rápidamente, odiaba verla así.

—Yo te lo digo cariño— dijo Mikuru, me gire a verla, sin antes darme cuenta del cambio en la mirada de Sango, por un segundo su mirada cambio a miedo y pánico, fue solo por un segundo, luego volvió su semblante serio. — Ella me tiene envidia, no soporta mi popularidad, estoy segura de que desearía ser yo. —dijo Mikuru, ninguna de las dos parto la mirada de la otra.

—Eres una engreída— escupió Sango con rabia, le dio una mirada desafiante y herida. Yo seguí sin creer lo que pasaba, Sango en serio era todo eso que había dicho Mikuru.

—Mikuru, dejanos a solas—le dije y se retiro—me decepcionas Sango. ¿Porque no me buscaste para resolver este asunto?— me miro incrédula.

—Disculpa pero creo que soy capaz de pelear mis propias batallas— me dijo con irritación.— me conoces sabes que no soy así.

—Exacto, porque te conozco bien, me sorprende la forma en la que reaccionaste. Cuando Mikuru me contó lo que le habías hecho, no le creí porque se que no eres así, pero veo que me dijo la verdad— le dije mientras ella me veía fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos.—se de lo que eres capaz Sango, pero me doy cuenta de que has cambiado, has estado muy distante últimamente. ¿Donde esta la Sango que disfrutar estar rodeada de sus amigos y que siempre lleva una sonrisa para todo el mundo?...—iba a continuar pero Sango me interrumpió alzando la voz.

—¡Esa ya no esta!—me dijo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas, respiro, abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarme.—Esa Sango se canso, esa a pasado los peores últimos meses, ya estaba harta y cansada de tanto dolor y nostalgia.—dijo con dificultad para respirar y la voz cortada.— Sabes porque la golpee?—me dijo señalando a Mikuru que estaba a distanciada de nosotros— Porque me di cuenta que desde que estas de novio con ella, me abandonaste... como tu mejor amiga, tu me dices que me distancie y tu? Mirame a los ojos y responde si es verdad o no que has estado distante conmigo.

Ella tenia razón, si me he distanciado de ella principalmente, pero no es por el hecho de que tenga novia, sino por como me he sentido cuando estoy mucho tiempo con Sango, tengo miedo de darle nombre a esas sensaciones. Ella es mi mejor amiga, la quiero y cuido como una hermanita, no es correcto lo que me pasa. Por eso decidí alejarme un poco. Desvié mi mirada al momento que ella sonrío con desgana y tristeza.

—Ves que tengo razón? no tienes derecho a juzgarme. Eso no lo hacen los verdaderos amigos...—esa frase me dolió, y antes de que siguiera la interrumpí.

—Ah claro, los verdaderos amigos no hacen lo que tu hiciste y un verdadero amigo hubiera buscado ayuda del otro—iba a continuar cuando ella me interrumpió con un grito.

—¡ENTONCES NO SOMOS VERDADEROS AMIGOS!—dijo mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas sin detenerlas. Yo la mire herido, no me estaba gustando por donde iba esta discusión.

—En qu-e momento... estos 9 años de amistad... se fueron por la borda.— dije con dolor _*esto no puede estar pasando*_ pensé asustado, nunca me he imaginado no ser su mejor amigo.

—Desde este momento... en el que decidiste creerle a esa zorra que a tu mejor amiga.—me dijo con rabia y rencor, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—Entonces... es todo? ¿se acabo?—sentía la vista borrosa, esto dolía mas de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Lo lamento, pero es mejor así.—me dijo limpiando bruscamente sus mejillas.— Para evitarnos mas sufrimiento entre los dos, y otra situación como esta o mucho peor que esta.—_*esto no puede estar pasando* _pensaba repetidamente, pero de nada serviría, ya era tarde.—Lo siento... adiós Miroku.—se fue rápidamente antes de que me diera tiempo de responderle.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista, mientras yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos, vi pasar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, desde niños hasta ahora. Pero este es el peor de los recuerdo que me van a quedar de ella.

—Que bueno que nos dejara en paz, ahora podemos ser solo nosotros dos sin que nadie intervenga.—me dijo Mikuru llegando a mi lado sin darme cuenta, yo seguía sin moverme, mirando fijamente en la dirección a donde se había ido Sango.—Amor ¿Estas bien?

—Por favor Mikuru, necesito estar solo.—sin esperar su respuesta me aleje, no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar solo, calmarme solo, nada mas.

Mientras seguía mi camino, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido, tampoco podía dejar pensar en la falta que me ara Sango, en estar cerca de ella, hablar con ella, verla sonreír. Después de todo este tiempo, ella y yo ya no somos amigos. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la azotea, me senté en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, solo mirando un punto fijo, pero a la vez sin verlo. Nunca espere que este día llegara, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría, pero no puedo hacerlo y ya es tarde. Se acabo.

**::**

**Continuara**

**::**

**Nota:**_ lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero les aya gusto. No me odien por lo que ise, la verdad me dolió mucho escribirlo, pero para lo que tengo planeado mas adelante, tengo que separarlos (por un tiempo). Espero sus reviews, que siempre me sacan una sonrisa, bueno sin mas que decir saludos a todas mis lectoras las quiero un mundo :3 saludos bye ;)_


	6. Llorar

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. _Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la continuo y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR._  
_

**::**

**Llorar Chapter 6**

**::**

_-Pov Sango-_

Corrí por los pasillos tan rápido como pude, no lo soportaba mas, esta fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Después de terminar esa discusión y salí corriendo, ya no podía detenerme, suerte que aun era la hora del descanso y no habían muchos alumnos en los pasillos, mejor así no quería que nadie me detuviera, solo quería seguir corriendo, correr y correr para alejarme de todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Se que es inútil, por mas que corra, nunca me alejare de esta situación. Quería encontrar un lugar para estar sola y así poder liberar todo este dolor y sufrimiento de la única forma que puedo hacerlo, llorando.

Mientras corría sin dirección alguna por ahora, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes. Sus palabras fueron mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa que me haya pasado, "_Se acabo" _esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza con un eco que parecía infinito. No puedo creer que después de todos estos años, nuestra amistad haya terminado, nunca me lo imagine, ni en mis peores pesadillas, y esta pasando, bueno me lo espere pues por mis palabras, sabia como acabaría esto, pero... igual duele, duele mucho._  
_

Llegue rápidamente al baño del tercer piso, muy pocos iban a allí, entre en un cubículo, me encerré y comencé a llorar, me senté sobre el escusado y abrace mis piernas, oculte mi cara en el espacio entre mis piernas y mi pecho, y llore de forma desconsolada. Como desearía que esto no estuviera pasando, que yo no hubiera perdido a mi mejor amigo... y el amor de mi vida.

En la cafetería...

—Inuyasha, ¿viste eso?— pregunto Kagome, algo confundida, al ver a Sango correr por un pasillo.

—No, que pasa?— miro en dirección a donde estaba viendo ella, cuando vio a Miroku correr en dirección contraria a la que supuestamente Sango se había ido.

—Algo no esta bien, iré a ver a Sango—le dijo para irse en dirección donde su amiga se había ido.

En el baño del tercer piso...

No dejaba de llorar y lo peor es que mis pensamientos no me ayudaban, pues no paraba de pensar en esos años en los que éramos niños y la vida era mas sencilla, recordaba todas esas veces que me defendía de los demás, que jugábamos juntos en el parque, un sin fin de recuerdos pasados, que solo me causaban mas dolor. Escuche pasos, y guarde silencio hasta que se fuera. Escuche una voz...

—¿Sango?— era la voz de Kagome—¿Estas bien?—me pregunto, pero yo no respondí, no tenia voz— Se que estas allí, por favor sal, dime que te sucede— no aguante las lágrimas, me levante, abrí la puerta y me tire en sus brazos a llorar. Ella no dijo nada solo se limito a abrazarme, así estaba bien, yo no quería hablar ahora.

Luego de llorar desconsoladamente, me separe de Kagome, me dirigí al lavabo y me enjuague la cara. Kagome no me abandono en ningún momento esperando a que yo terminara de calmarme y pudiera hablar. Me mire en el espejo y suspire pesadamente, mi aspecto era irreconocible, así no soy yo, no puede creer en lo que me he convertido. Mire a Kagome a través del espejo, ella solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba consideración. Yo solo le devolví el gesto, o eso intente. No sabia como empezar, yo solo quería estar sola pero... tal ves una segunda opinión no este de mas. Ella tal ves vio esa indecisión en mis ojos y comenzó a hablar primero.

—Ya estas mejor?—me dijo conservando su sonrisa, yo solo asentí con la cabeza— Quieres que hablemos de eso?—volví a asentir, nose como empezaría pero lo haría.

—Yo... pelee con él, fue una discusión muy fuerte, se... se termino Kag... se acabo— sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a picar de nuevo, mis lágrimas iban a traicionarme. Antes de que empezara a llorar de nuevo, me limpie los ojos y respire hondo.

—¿Que? pero... como? que hablaron?—me pregunto confundida, supongo que ella no esperaba ese resultado.

—Luego de que te fuiste, Mikuru llego y comenzó a provocarme, discutimos un momento y al siguiente Miroku estaba detrás de mi, escucho todo, y la estúpida de Mikuru en cuanto lo vio se puso a actuar como la "víctima", y lo peor es que... Miroku se puso de su parte...—en todo mi relato no deje de mirar al suelo o hacia el techo, si mira a Kagome a los ojos rompería a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Que? acaso se volvió loco, como va a preferir a esa cualquiera, por sobre su mejor amiga.—dijo con rabia en su voz, esa es mi amiga.

—Lo mismo le dije, él me orillo a todo esto, ya no lo soportaba mas—dije con voz agria al recordar lo sucedido— Hubieras oído lo que me dije Kag... dijo que lo decepcione, que no me reconoce como soy ahora, y que le sorprendió mi forma de actuar con Mikuru, que esa no soy yo...—por cada frase que decía, las lágrimas se agrupaban mas en mis ojos— que donde esta la _Sango_ que él conoció. Le dije que lo sentía pero... que para evitarnos más sufrimiento... era mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí. Se acabo, perdí a mi mejor amigo.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo con los ojos aguados, respiro hondo— y... que te dijo él?

—Nada—negué con mi cabeza—me fui antes de que lo hiciera, y... además su mirada, me dio a entender que... también estaba dolido, pero... ya no había vuelta atrás. —suspire profundamente para calmarme.

—Wow san... no se que decir, nose que palabras usar para consolarte...—la interrumpí con un abrazo, no quería siguiera, solo que estuviera allí conmigo, eso era suficiente por ahora. Ella pareció entenderlo pues solo se limito a corresponder mi abrazo. Nos quedamos así un tiempo, hasta que decidimos que lo mejor era volver.

—Kag... yo no me siento bien, creo que pediré permiso y me iré antes—le dije con una leve sonrisa, la verdad no quería seguir allí, quería estar en casa y descansar de este día emocionalmente agotador.

—Esta bien, como quieras—dijo sonriéndome y dándome medio abrazo— háblame cuando te sientas mejor... ¿de acuerdo?—yo solo asentí y le agradecí por estar conmigo en estos momentos—recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo, con Inuyasha, con Kikyo... te veo luego—me dijo antes de irse por el corredor.

Suspire, y me dirigí a la Seccional* a pedir mi pase y volver a casa. Mientras me dirigía a la salida pase por el auditorio, necesitaba hacer algo para desahogarme, mire a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie, ya que a esa hora todos estaban es sus clases o por el campus. Sin mirar mas entre, tan solitario como siempre, solo lo usaban para uno que otro evento escolar o graduaciones cada fin de año, ya estaban comenzando una decoración, pues los que están en ultimo año se graduaran pronto. Subí al escenario y mire desde allí todo el lugar, estaba solo, deje mi mochila aun lado del escenario y camine al centro de este, nose porque estaba allí, tal ves solo curiosidad, ya que casi nunca entraba allí. Estaba apunto de irme cuando mi celular sonó, di un respingón, era un mensaje entrante pero sonaba algo fuerte, el tema era_ Cry_ de _Kelly Clarkson, _era un instrumental que encontré y me gustaba mucho. No me di cuenta y empecé a tararear la canción y vi la oportunidad de hacer algo que no hacia hace mucho, necesitaba desahogarme, y que mejor que justamente esa canción me identificaba.

_If anyone asks (Si alguien me pregunta)  
I'll tell them we both just moved on (Voy a decirles que nosotros seguimos adelante)  
When people all stare (Cuando toda la gente mira fijamente)  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk (Voy a fingir que no los escucho hablar.)  
Whenever I see you (Siempre que te veo)  
I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue (Tragaré mi orgullo, y morderé mi lengua)  
Pretend I'm okay with it all (Fingiendo que estoy bien con todo esto)  
Act like there's nothing wrong (Actuando como si nada estuviera mal)_

Ya no podía detenerme necesitaba desahogarme de una forma que solo yo entendería, necesitaba _cantar._

_Is it over yet (Esto se acabó? )  
Can I open my eyes (Puedo abrir mis ojos? )  
Is this as hard as it gets (Es tan dificil como se supone? )  
Is this what it feels to really cry (Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar? )  
Cry (Llorar)  
_

Esa canción me identificaba tanto en este momento. Mientras seguía cantando, mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, ellas no podían parar y yo tampoco, si lo hacia me derrumbaría por completo.

_If anyone asks (Si alguien me pregunta)  
I'll tell them we just grew apart (solo le diré que nos distanciamos)  
Yet what do I care if they believe me or not (Sin embargo, no me importa si me creen o no)  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart (Siempre que siento tu memoria esta rompiendo mi corazón)  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all (Voy a fingir que estoy bien con todo esto)  
Act like there's nothing wrong (Actuando como si nada estuviera mal)_

_Is it over yet (Esto se acabó?)  
Can I open my eyes (Puedo abrir mis ojos?)  
Is this as hard as it gets (Es tan dificil como se supone?)  
Is this what it feels to really cry (Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?)  
Cry (Llorar)_

El significado de esa canción me hacia recordar todo, el pasado, el presente, y me di cuenta que eso era lo único que hacia _Llorar._

_I'm talking in circles (Estoy hablando en círculos)  
I'm lying (Estoy mintiendo)  
They know it (Ellos lo saben)  
Why won't this just all go away (Porque no se marchan?)_

__Is it over yet (Esto se acabó?)  
Can I open my eyes (Puedo abrir mis ojos?)  
Is this as hard as it gets (Es tan dificil como se supone?)  
Is this what it feels to really cry (Eso es lo que se siente para realmente llorar?)  
Cry (Llorar).__

Termine de cantar, y solo me quede mirando al vacío, reflexionando, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar. Decidí que era mejor irme, ya no podía con el cansancio. El camino a casa, por suerte, se iso mas corto de lo normal, no me di cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta principal. Entre a paso rápido a mi habitación, tire mi mochila y me recosté en la cama, mirando al techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, recapitulando todo lo sucedido y asimilando mi nueva realidad. Pensé que haría de ahora en adelante, no quería verlo, al menos no ahora, estamos en el mismo colegio, bueno ya falta poco para salir de vacaciones, para después iniciar el siguiente periodo escolar... "_el ultimo año", _si esa era lo único bueno de esta situación. _Un año San, solo un año más _dije casi en susurro, ya abra tiempo de decidir que hacer, por ahora solo queda guardar las distancias el uno del otro, para no seguir sufriendo.

Me quede un momento con los ojos cerrados, recordando mi momento en el auditorio, no pude evitarlo, sentía que el escenario me llamaba. Recordé cuando era niña, en cada navidad, mi familia me pedía cantar alguna canción navideña, decían que les gustaba mucho mi voz, sonreí ante el recuerdo. No se porque motivo deje de hacerlo, ya no recuerdo, no estoy segura, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que cantar me quito un gran peso de encima, y si tuviera otra oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos, para caer en un profundo sueño, que espero sea reparador y reflexivo._ Mañana será otro día,_ dije antes de caer dormida.

**::**

***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*Continuara.***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*****

**::**

_***Seccional:** es una oficina que tiene cada sección o salón, también le llaman Coordinación, es como una especie de Dirección. (Así era en mi antiguo colegio)._

_**Nota:** espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero les haya gustado este nuevo cambio que agregue. Mi motivo fue, darle un desahogo a Sango, quiero que ella tenga mas talentos los cuales pueda usar para sentirse mejor con ella misma, y créanme que con lo que tengo en mente Miroku se va arrepentir de lo que iso jejeje. En mi parecer una gran forma de hacerlo es cantando una canción que identifique tu estado animo, yo siempre escucho diferentes tipos de música según como me sienta. Abajo les dejare el link para que la escuchen._

_Bueno no hubo muchas revelaciones en este capitulo, pero esta por comenzar otra etapa, que seria el ultimo año de nuestros protagonistas. Se vienen muchas sorpresas, nuevos personajes, etc. no voy a revelar mucho jejeje. Bueno de nuevo espero les haya gustado, espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo, si quieren que lo continué así o no. Saludos a mis lectoras bellas que con sus reviews siempre consiguen levantarme el animo. Bye Cuídense.  
_

_ watch?v=xbcir5vLw8Y ( copien ese link después del www... youtube... com, si no les aparece avísenme y se los envío por imbox, la canción la canta Lea Michelle de Glee, quiero que esa sea la voz de Sango, si quieren que continué con la música)._


	7. Dia de Chicas

_**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. ___Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la continuo y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR.__  
_

**Enamorada de un Mujeriego**

**::**

**Día de Chicas - Chapter 7  
**

**::**

**Sábado, Residencia Taijiya.**

Sábado por la mañana, apague mi despertador perezosamente mientras abría mis ojos, eran las 8:31 am, me queje al ver la hora, no tenia ánimos para nada, ni para ponerme de pie, seguía emocionalmente exhausta, al menos hoy era sábado, no hay escuela, "Gracias Kami" dije en susurro, solo quería seguir descansando así me llevara todo el fin de semana, no me importa, volví a ocultarme bajo las sabanas para evitar la luz del sol que se asomaba por mi ventana, maldije mentalmente este día tan hermoso, el mundo estaba en mi contra definitivamente. Cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, unos pasos se acercan de forma apresurada, de repente abren mi puerta fuertemente.

—Taijiya Sango Sarait, levántate en este instante— dijo de manera autoritaria, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

—No quiero Kag —le respondí con voz adormilada, lo había olvidado, ella me llamo anoche y me dijo que vendría a mi casa hoy.

—Sango, levante perezosa—dicho esto se monto sobre mi cama y comenzó a saltar en él.—Vamos tenemos mucho de que hablar, es fin de semana, vamos a pasear y de ¡compras! o algo porfavoorr.—expreso en con tono desesperado, no estaba viéndola pero sabia que tenia su cara de perrito, yo ni me inmute, solo le di un sonoro quejido en modo protesta.—Vamos San, no me hagas hacer que te levantes por las malas.—yo no respondí—Bien tu lo pediste.—dijo para luego comenzar a atacarme con una almohada.

—Ahh! ya basta, ya basta. —Dije pero no se detuvo, lo que me obligo a contra-atacar, tome la almohada mas cercana, me levante y comencé a defenderme. —Esto es la guerra.—dije entre risas, en un momento perdí el equilibro y caí en la cama carcajeándome.

—Te rindes?—dijo mientras seguía arremetiendo con la almohada contra mi.

—Esta bien, me rindo, tu ganas. —Le dije estabilizando mi respiración, mientras ella sonreía triunfante.—Mi ejercito cobrara venganza muy pronto.—Kag comenzó a reír.

—Bueno eso esta por verse. Iré a encender el calentador para que te des un baño, apestas a depresión. —salió corriendo del cuarto antes de que pudiera darle una mirada asesina y arrojarle un almohada a la cara. Me quede recostada un momento descansando de mi reciente batalla, fue divertido, hacia años que Kagome y yo no jugábamos así, me izo recordar esos momentos en los que hacíamos la mayor parte de nuestras cosas juntas, ella era mi mejor amiga, aparte de Miroku. Nos llamaban el dúo dinámico, no había quien nos detuviera cuando estábamos juntas, son lindos recuerdos. Tan sumida estaba en mis recuerdos que comencé a sentirme adormilada de nuevo, cuando de repente...

—Despierta—dijo seguido de un almohadazo.

—Desperté—dije aun recostada, pero volvía a golpearme. —Desperté—otro golpe. —Desperté—golpe. —DESPERTE!—grite sentándome sobre la cama.

—Bien, que te parece si empezamos el día con mas animo y mas ritmo—dijo mientras colocaba mi MP4 en el reproductor, lo encendió y comenzaba una de mis canciones favoritas. "Fantastic Baby" de Big Bang.

Comenzamos a cantar juntas a toda voz, pues ella también se la sabía. Subimos a la cama y empezamos a saltar en ella, mientras coreábamos las estrofas.

—Wow Fantastic Baby. — eso no era cantar, mas bien gritar. Seguíamos saltando y agitándonos el cabello, luego seria un mal día de peinado, reí ante ese pensamiento. Este día comenzaba mejor de lo que creí que seria.

Cuando finalizo la canción, gritamos como fans obsesionadas mientras reíamos, luego de eso me dirigí al baño para darme una relajante ducha caliente. Cuando acabe mi ducha, me coloque la bata de baño y regrese a mi habitación para vestirme.

—De acuerdo, no te pude preguntar esto cuando llegaste, así que lo are ahora. —dije sentándome en la cama, mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla.—Que debo su visita futura Señora Taisho.—le dije en broma, sabia que siempre que le decía así, ella termina sonrojándose furiosamente mientras yo me burlaba. Pero esta vez no fue así, desvió su mirada sonriendo con nostalgia y con un dejo de tristeza.

—Pues es sobre eso que vengo hablarte. —dijo sentándose en la silla de mi escritorio con desgano.

—Sobre que? Inuyasha?—dije mientras se giraba en la silla para quedar frente a mí.

—Si. Bueno no solo es eso de lo que quiero que hablemos, y sabes a lo que me refiero. —me dijo en tono de reproche divertido, a lo que yo solo le di una media sonrisa. —Pero ahora no quiero, si? Estamos comenzando bien el día, y quiero que sigamos así, esta bien?—me dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía que tras esa sonrisa me ocultaba su verdadero estado de ánimo en esos momentos.

Yo solo ice más que asentir, me levante para buscar algo de ropa. Kag decidió que me ayudaría a buscar, no pude oponerme, después de todo ella es así. Luego de buscar y decidir, elegimos unos jeans ajustados de color negro, junto con una blusa color beige, con mangas remangadas ajustadas hasta los codos, tenia la insignia de "amor y paz" cubriendo casi todo el pecho, era un poco holgada y llegaba hasta mis caderas, me decidí por unas sandalias, con cintas cruzadas al frente y a mis tobillos, con cierre detrás, eran de color beige. No solía vestir mucho así, pero me quedaba bien, suelo ser muy presumida frente al espejo. Kagome no estaba vestida muy diferente a mi, traía unos jeans azul claro con un diseño algo desgastados, una blusa estilo sweater que también tenia arremangada a los codos, era de color blanco y tenia escrito "Bad Mood" en letras grandes y negras, creo que expresaba muy bien su actitud, por ultimo llevaba unos zapatos Convers color blanco. Su cabello azabache lo traía suelto, con su tradicional flequillo alborotado y sus famosos rizos naturales en las puntas al final. Yo seque mi cabello con la secadora y me ice la cola de cabello, típica en mi, y peine mi flequillo, es eso Kagome y yo éramos muy parecidas, hay veces en las que nos vestíamos y peinábamos igual, para que nos compararan como gemelas debido a nuestro gran parecido.

Cuando terminamos, bajamos a desayunar, ya eran las 9:55 am, el tiempo paso muy rápido. Tomamos asiento en la barra, mi madre ya estaba colocando los platos frente nuestro, mientras desayunábamos, Kag y yo charlábamos de lo que haríamos hoy.

—Entonces, que quieres hacer?—dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja.

—No lose, vamos al centro comercial, paseamos un rato, tomemos un helado, lo que sea. —dijo esto ultimo a medio bocado de pan tostado, le que me izo reír. —Hay que distraernos, o el trabajo nos matara. —decía dramáticamente, mientras yo soltaba una carcajada. —Verdad que tengo razón mami Lucy—dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre.

—Bueno hija, no como lo expresas—dijo con una risita. —Pero si tienen el derecho de salir y distraerse un rato, todas las ocupaciones desde la mas pequeña hasta la mas grande, pueden traer estrés y depresión, hasta para las emociones, siempre es necesario un descanso.—dijo esto ultimo mirándome, sabia a lo que se refería, nada podía engañar a mi mamá.

—Gracias mami—dijo Kag con triunfo juguetón porque le dieron la razón, negué divertida de tal escena. Kagome siempre fue así, tengo 7 años conociéndola, siempre hemos sido muy unidas, tanta es nuestra confianza, que tiene la total libertad de llamar a mis padres como a los suyos, y conmigo es igual con sus padres. Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho, por eso ella y yo nos conocimos. Terminamos de comer, tome mi cartera, nos despedimos de mi madre y salimos con destino al centro comercial. Por todo el camino, íbamos riendo, contando historias, reviviendo momentos, etc.

**En el Centro Comercial...**

Llegamos al C.C., lo primero que izo Kagome, fue tirar de mi brazo y comenzó a correr hasta entrar en este. Pensamos que era muy temprano aun, así que decidimos entrar al cine, ambas escogimos una animada. Después de 2 horas de película, salimos del cine y nos dirigimos a las tiendas. Caminábamos mirando los aparadores, entrabamos en algunas tiendas, y comprábamos algunas cosas de bisutería, que eran nuestras favoritas, como: sarcillos, collares, pulseras, entre otras cosas que lograran llamar nuestra atención. Atinamos por pasar a otras tiendas y compramos algunas blusas y camisetas, bueno Kag fue la que mas compro. Seguíamos recorriendo el C.C., creo que lo recorrimos todo, hasta que decidimos que era hora de un descanso, nos dirigimos al Feria de Comidas, decidimos comer algo, ya que era mas de medio día, ordenamos una pizza y buscamos asiento, mientras esperábamos comenzamos a charlar de cosas triviales y revisábamos nuestras compras. Luego de comer, fuimos a caminar y llegamos a uno de mis sitios favoritos en el mundo, el cual hacia tiempo no entraba.

—Super Maquinitas? aun sigue siendo tu lugar favorito verdad?—dijo Kag mirando el establecimiento de juegos.

—Que acaso hay otro? Vamos. —tire de ella para que entrar.

Tenia mucho tiempo sin ir, era increíble, como siempre iluminado con luces de colores y música electrónica, cuando entras sientes que estas en otro mundo, tenia juegos como: Carreras de autos, de esos donde las sillas son como si estuvieras manejando un auto real, al igual que el de las Motocicletas, también las llamadas Garras que podías ganar premios como muñecos de peluche, como generalmente era, la preferida de kagome y mía era la Rock Band, pero mi favorito era la Pista de Baile, yo era muy buena en todos, pero me gustaba mas la de bailar. Fuimos hasta la Caja*, iba muy seguido antes, así que tenia una tarjeta, la cual servía para jugar en todos los aparatos, solo tenia que recargar dinero a la tarjeta y listo.

—Tiempo sin verlas chicas. —dijo el encargado, un chico de castaño claro y tez clara.

—Hola Yue. —dijimos Kag y yo al unísono, lo conocíamos al igual que la mayoría de los demás empleados, como ya dije iba muy seguido antes. Kag iba conmigo de vez en cuando, pero sin embargo algunos la conocían. —Si, mucho tiempo, pero aquí estamos de nuevo. Te importaría recargarla por favor. —le dije amablemente, mientras le pasaba la tarjeta con el dinero.

—Sera un placer—dijo regalándonos una sonrisa, siempre tan galante. —Listo. Que se diviertan. —dijo entregándome la tarjeta.

—Gracias. —dijimos kag y yo en coro de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a los juegos, usamos casi todos los juegos, era muy divertido compartir esos momentos con Kagome, ya que teníamos tiempo sin pasar un día para nosotras dos solas. Kag y yo somos muy competitivas, mas entre nosotras, siempre nos hacemos bromas o nos retamos por lo que sea. Jugamos en la Rock Band, yo toque la batería, mientras que Kag tocaba la guitarra, ella gano por unos pocos puntos, pues sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mi, me voltee rápidamente, para no perder mi marcador, pero igual causo mi derrota. Pero en algo que Kagome no esta dispuesta a desafiarme, es en el juego de Baile, ella sabe bailar muy bien, pero en este juego, siempre le gano.

—Que dices manita—significa Hermanita abreviado, como le digo de cariño. —Bailas conmigo?—le pregunte subiendo a la plataforma de baile. Ella negó con la cabeza, yo insistí.—Vamos juega conmigo una canción, solo una, por favor.—dije poniendo cara de perrito.—Una que tu ya te sepas?.

—Esta bien. —dijo en un suspiro resignado—Pero que yo me sepa. —dijo reprochando, yo solo asentí y escogí la canción.

Entre una gran variedad de canciones, elegí: "This is my dance floor" de Bella Thorne y Zendaya, ambas la conocíamos de memoria, era la favorita de Kagome. Comenzó el juego, kag y yo ibamos parejas, le hacíamos tan bien que varias personas se reunieron a nuestro lado, para vernos jugar. Con una gran puntuación, ambas clasificamos a la siguiente canción, nose como pero convencí a Kag para que siguiera en la partida conmigo. Bailamos: "Party Rock Anthem" de LMFAO, "Syndrome" de ChoColat y mi favorita, "Fantastic Baby" de Big Bang.

Cuando terminamos estábamos mas cansadas, pero fue increíble, y mas al escuchar algunos aplausos de las personas que nos estaban observando, nos dio algo de vergüenza, pero también nos izo sentir alagadas. Nos retiramos del establecimiento, y lo primero que hicimos fue comprar agua o té helado, algo que nos lograra quitar la sed de tanto jugar sin parar, después de todo, había sido un gran día. _Un Día de Chicas._

Luego de haber descansado un rato, decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Kag se quedaría en casa esa noche. No es que me moleste, pero he notado Kag muy apegada conmigo hoy, por así decirlo. Me preocupa pues su reacción de esta mañana con respecto a Inuyasha me dejo pensando, ocurriría algo entre ellos?. Subimos a mi habitación, soltamos las compras y nos recostamos un rato en mi cama, supuse era hora de la charla. Kag fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Como te has sentido, Sango?—su pregunta no se refiere a si estaba cansada del día ajetreado de hoy, sabia que se refería a lo que paso ayer con Miroku.

—Pues... te diré que solo ha pasado un día. —dije con media sonrisa, mientras ambas mirábamos en techo, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

—Boba, eso ya lose. —Dijo sonriendo por mi broma. —Sabes de lo que hablo.

—No lose Kag, quiero y espero superarlo... pero, nose cuanto tiempo me tome. —dije lo ultimo en un suspiro con un dejo de frustración. Era cierto pues, de la noche a la mañana, no puedo olvidar esos años de amistad que tuve con él, bueno no olvidarlos, pero al menos tratar de asimilar que tal vez esos años pasaron en vano, y nunca terminamos de conocernos.—Tengo miedo... no quiero que nos separemos mas ahora que todo esto esta pasando.

—Muy tarde, ya nos separo. —dijo Kag, a lo que yo la mire, sorprendida y confundida.

—A-a que te refieres?—dije con un ligero temblor en mi voz, eso no me agradaba.

—Inuyasha y yo... tuvimos una fuerte pelea... y creo que terminamos.

**::**

*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.***CONTINUARA***._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*

**::**

_**Nota:** *hace mil reverencias por segundo* lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo, no tiene mucho drama lose, pero quise darles un respiro a nuestros protagonistas. Que les pareció el final... lose soy mala por dejarlas hasta alli, pero no se preocupen, ya lo sabrán._

_Quiero que sepan, que no importa los problemas que enfrente, yo no abandonare esta historia, no importa cuanto me tarde, yo la seguiré hasta el final._

_Sobre el capitulo, lose fue muy ramdon todo lo que puse n.n, lo del centro de juegos, creí que seria divertido, además es uno de mis sitios favoritos, es muy divertido. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, de nuevo lamento la demora. Recuerden dejar su review para saber como les pareció y si quieren que la continúe igual como lo he hecho hasta ahora, bueno saludos y besos desde Venezuela, se les quiere, cuídense, sayonara. ;)_


	8. Algún Día

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la edito y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR.**_

** Enamorada de un Mujeriego **

**::**

**Chapter 8 - Algún Día**

**::**

—Inuyasha y yo... tuvimos una fuerte pelea... y creo que terminamos. —dijo con un ligero tono de dolor en su voz.

— ¿Que?—dije incorporándome en la cama algo queda ante la noticia.

—Si. Discutimos y... no lose, en si no fue fuerte que digamos, ya tu conoces nuestras peleas—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, yo asentí con la cabeza y también sonreí ante el recuerdo de sus "discusiones" ya que luego se arreglaban y volvían a andar de la mano.—Pero esta vez no fue como las otras veces, esta vez la discusión fue seria, no se si me explico.—continuo mientras seguía mirando a un punto inexistente en el techo recostada en la cama.—Osea, no es como las otras en las que peleamos porque Inuyasha metía la pata en algo o porque a mi me daban los arranques por ser Cuaima* y celarlo de todas las chicas.—dijo soltando una pequeña risa. Yo seguía mirándola sentada en la cama. —Fue mas seria que esas veces y me preocupa... me asusta un poco también pero... asf! no lose. —dijo frustrada cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

— ¿Pero que sucedió?—dije sin rodeos incitándola a contarme. —Cuéntamelo desde el principio.

—Esta bien. Te contare todo. —dijo incorporándose para sentarse y poder mirarme. —Paso ayer, luego de que te fueras, él estaba buscándome por lo sucedido, ya que ambos vimos cuando saliste corriendo, y me buscaba para saber de ti, ya que él ya había hablado con Miroku.—me estremecí un poco con la mención de su nombre, pero lo oculte de inmediato, y le pedí que continuara.

**_.-. Flash Back.-.-._**

_— ¿Que sucedió, donde esta Sango?—pregunto Inuyasha al llegar al lado de su novia._

_—Se retiro, dijo que no se sentía muy bien._

_—Es de esperarse, Miroku ya me contó lo que paso. —dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela._

_—Si. Sango también me contó lo sucedido, esta tan triste. —respondió algo preocupada._

_—Si, Miroku también luce triste, no lo puedo creer._

_—Tampoco yo, después de tantos años...—dijo ella melancólica._

_—No puedo creer que Sango reaccionara de esa manera. —dijo el chico. La chica lo miro con incredulidad y detuvo su paso._

_—Espera, a que te refieres con que reacciono de esa manera?—le pregunto de frente, él ya se había volteado cuando ella se detuvo._

_—Me refiero a que no tenía porque haber actuado tan a la defensiva con Miroku con respecto a su novia. —dijo sonando despreocupado con un ligero tono de reproche._

_—Osea que no te parece, que la forma en la que se defendió fue correcta?—le dijo con tono molesto y sorpresivo._

_—Si eso creo, porque te sorprende tanto?—dijo algo molesto ante tantas preguntas y por la actitud que su novia estaba tomando._

_—Porque estas defendiéndolo, estas defendiendo a Miroku y también a Mikuru, cuando sabes sobre los sentimientos de Sango y todo lo que la pobre ha pasado. —le dijo sintiéndose histérica ante la respuesta del chico._

_—Yo no dije eso, solo creo que no fue esa la solución._

_—Lo dice la persona que resuelve todo a los golpes.—dijo Kagome ofuscada._

_— ¿Porque actúas a la defensiva?, no estas viendo las cosas de forma imparcial. ¿Acaso crees que no me molestaría que un día me llegaran con el chisme de que tú te hallas peleado con otra chica, por el simple hecho de estar celosa?—dijo molesto por la terquedad del la chica._

_—Eso no es relevante Inuyasha, es muy diferente._

_— ¿Porque es diferente?_

_—Porque estarías creyendo en mi, tu novia, que te conoce desde hace 4 años. —Dijo haciendo énfasis en el número, y alzando cuadro dedos de su mano en demostración gráfica. —En lugar de creerle a la que conoces hace meses._

_—Sigo sin justificar los motivos de su pelea, tanto como la que acaba de tener con Miroku y la que tuvo con Mikuru. —dijo ofuscado. —Sabes que? Tienes razón. Si estoy defendiendo a Miroku._

_—Ves que si lo estabas defendiendo? No puedo creer lo terco que estas actuando. —Dijo histérica ante tal respuesta, lo que mas le molestaba a Kagome es que Inuyasha actuara de esa manera sabiendo la verdad. —Si así serán las cosas desde ahora, entonces yo defenderé a Sango._

_—Bien! Yo debo apoyar a Mi Mejor Amigo. —dijo recalcando la ultima frase para que Kagome lo entendiera. —Después de todo Primero fue Sábado que Domingo*, no?—soltó con ácido la frase, se refiere a que Inuyasha conoció a Miroku antes que a Kagome o Sango, por lo que considera debe defenderlo a él. Kagome soltó un suspiro ofendido._

_—Ah Si? Bien, yo debo apoyar a Sango, ya que después de todo la conozco desde antes de conocerte a ti. Así que dejemos todo esto hasta aquí ¿te parece?, como primero fue sábado que domingo. —dijo alzando las manos a la defensiva y pasando al lado de Inuyasha para retirarse, pero este se lo impide sujetándola del brazo._

_—Espera ¿Que? A que te refieres con que dejemos todo hasta aquí?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta._

_—Creo que ya lo sabes Inuyasha, lo veo en tus ojos. —dijo mirándolo fijamente. —Además acabas de recalcarme que no te conozco lo suficiente, a lo que te conoce Miroku ya que lo conociste al él primero. —Dijo con indignación. —Tenemos 4 años de conocernos, 3 siendo amigos, y casi un año siendo novios, casi... Sabes, me di cuenta de que tal vez tengamos esos 4 años de conocernos y ser amigos, pero creo que no estamos listos para una relación, no aun. —Dijo negando levemente con la cabeza y con un nudo en su garganta. —Tienes razón, 4 años no se comparan con 6 años. Así que... te libero, Inuyasha Taisho, ambos ya tomamos decisiones.  
_

_—Me dejaras así, nada mas?__—pregunto indignado.  
_

_—Si, ya esta dicho. Pero aun defenderé a Sango entiendes?  
_

_—Pues yo seguiré del lado de Miroku, ya veremos quien gana o pierde. —dijo desafiante y divertido._

_—Bien!_

_—Bien!_

_—Adiós._

_—Adiós._

_Comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas, cada uno iba en sus propios pensamientos, sabían que terminar por algo así, era estúpido en realidad, pero tal vez era verdad que no estaban listos para una relación seria, aun. Pero seguirá la esperanza en ambos, de que estarán juntos de nuevo… **Algún día.**_

**_.-. Fin del Flash Back.-.-._**

_—_Terminaron... por nosotros?_—_pregunto con desconcierto, pues ella no se espero esto y mucho menos que sus mejores amigos hallan terminado su relación por una pelea ajena, eso no le agradaba mucho.— Pero... no me parece justo Kagome. Es absurdo—dijo Sango levantándose de golpe de la cama y comenzando a caminar por el cuarto de un lado a otro. —Porque lo hicieron? No estoy de acuerdo.

—San escucha, al principio fue por eso, pero es verdad lo que dije, tal vez Inuyasha y yo no estábamos listos para tener una relación mas seria, tenemos que aprender mas uno del otro, así estaremos listos.

—Pero Kag tú lo amas. Cuando dos personas se aman como ustedes dos, deben estar juntos como complemento, y él es tu complemento. —dijo con tristeza en su mirada.

—Eso lo se, y él también lo sabe. Pero no estoy segura de tener una relación seria con él, al menos no ahora.

—En serio espero que tengas razon, no quiero que más nadie sufra por este problema.

—Ya no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Kagome despreocupada, poniendo de pie. —Ahora hay preocuparnos por hacerlos sufrir, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y pagar por habernos perdido. No saben lo que se pierden. —dijo haciendo un puño y actuando desafiante, lo cual causo una risita en su amiga. Nadie como ella para levantar su animo—Prepárate mundo el Dúo Dinámico a Renacido!—grito entusiasta, mientras abrazaba de lado a su mejor amiga, quien también la acompaño en el grito. De mas esta decir que de ahora en adelante cambiaran las cosas para este par de amigas, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero estarán siempre unidas. Siempre juntas.

**_En algún lugar..._**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar, pero en una situación muy similar a la anterior, dos amigos charlaban en la habitación de uno de ellos, sobre lo sucedido en la vida del otro. Inuyasha estaba en casa de Miroku, relatándole lo ocurrido con Kagome y el porque de su rompimiento tan repentino. Termino de contarle lo ocurrido, y Miroku fue el primero en romper el silencio que se formo al tratar de asimilar lo sucedido.

—Me parece increíble, después de tanto, creo que se me hará difícil no verlos como una pareja. —dijo sonando nostálgico, pues era de saber por muchos, que Inuyasha y Kagome se gustaban desde hace mucho, pero ninguno era caspas de dar el siguiente paso, hasta que por fin decidieron comenzar su relación.

—Si pero confió en que no será por mucho, además Kagome tiene razón, lo necesitamos, estaré bien, no te preocupes. —dijo confiado y despreocupado. Su actitud calmo un poco a Miroku, conocía muy bien a Inuyasha, no es la clase de persona de la cual te preocupas demasiado.

—Ya lo creo. Hoy las vi juntas. —mencionó despreocupado, cruzándose de brazos.

—A quienes?—pregunto tratando de no sonar tan interesado.

—A la señorita Kagome y... a Sango, juntas en el Centro Comercial.

—Era de esperarse, ese lugar es como su segunda casa recuerdas?—dijo soltando una pequeña risa al recordar que fueron ellas mismas quienes les aclararon lo que significaba para ellas el centro comercial.—Y a todo esto, que hacías allá?—pregunto interesado pues sabia que a su amigo no le agradaba mucho el ir, salvo que fueran los 4 cuatro juntos.

—Mikuru, me insistió en que la acompañara, sabe que odio ir de compras y aun así me formo una pataleta* hasta que no tuve mas opción que aceptar e ir con ella. —Dijo frustrado. —Luego de casi comprar todo en complejo, fuimos a almorzar a la feria de comidas, y las vi en los vídeos juegos. —sonrió ante el recuerdo de verlas divertirse, en especial a una de ellas.

—Ese es el lugar favorito de ambas, pero mas el de Sango. —dijo observando a su amigo para notar su reacción ante la mención de la chica.

—Si lo se. —dijo pensativo.

—Vas a estar bien?

—Si tú puedes estar bien después de lo de ayer, puede que yo también, no crees?—dijo con media sonrisa, dándole a entender a su amigo que no tenia de que preocuparse.

—Cuanto crees que tarde que las cosas entre ustedes se resuelvan?

—No lo se. Solo espero que no sea para siempre. —expresó triste, la solo idea de imaginarse que Sango y él pasaran el resto de sus vidas sin ser amigos o al menos dirigirse la palabra, le daba terror, pues una cosa era estar peleados un tiempo, pero debido a la magnitud de su discusión, puede que ese tiempo se prolongue mas de lo esperado por él.

—No lo creo. Ustedes también necesitan tiempo, te apuesto a que ustedes se hablaran de nuevo antes de que Kagome y yo volvamos. —dijo despreocupado y sonando bromista. Miroku sonrió de medio lado, eso esperaba él.

Inuyasha se despidió de su amigo, y tomo el rumbo a su hogar, pues se estaba haciendo tarde. Miroku lo despidió desde la puerta, lo observo irse hasta perderse de su campo de visión, regreso en sus pasos de forma pensativa, tal vez Inuyasha tenga razón, no perdía nada con esperar, solo que ojala la espera no resultara mas dolorosa de lo que parecía. Su miedo mas grande se estaba haciendo presente para atormentarlo, decidió alejar esos pensamientos, el optimismo no era su fuerte, pero era mejor tener mente positiva, ellos serian amigos de nuevo,** _algún día._**

**::**

***._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*CONTINUARA*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.***

**::**

**_*Cuaima:_**_ Ser celosa y desconfiada en exceso, generalmente es usada como una expresión chistosa hacia las mujeres. También significa mujer tramposa, despiadada y cruel. (Según mi País eso significa)_

**_*Primero fue sábado que domingo: _**_Expresión muy usada en mi país, ejemplo de su significado es la escena anterior en la pelea de Inuyasha y Kagome, lo que dio a entender Inuyasha es que por él haber conocido primero a Miroku debe apoyarlo, por haber sido el primero. (Espero haberme explicado)_

**_*Pataleta:_**_ Demostración de ira o enfado exagerado propia de los niños o mejor conocida como Malcriado o Malcriadez._

**_(Los significados de las frases y expresiones son populares o conocidas de mi país, si alguna tiene otro tipo de significado diferente en otros países, no estoy enterada)._**

**::**

**_NT:_**_ No me maten por hacer pelear a Inu y Kag, (fue una petición). Se preguntaran porque lo Edite, bueno digamos que después de mucho pensar, lo que paso con IxK no fue satisfactorio para mi, nose si para ustedes también, así que lo cambie, pero no se preocupen tengo mucho planes para ellos mas adelante. Espero que se encuentren bien, saludos a todos mis lectores bellos.  
_

**Este mensaje es para el usuario "Guest"** que hace tiempo me pregunto por mi manita Figueroa, este es su mensaje para Guest: _"Hola, guest, soy Taijiya Sango Figueroa, la misma de la que hablas en el review. Agradezco mucho que hayas referido que son buenas mis historias, y por medio de mi amiga te hablo, ya que tú la lees, imagino que quisieras seguirme leyendo, pues, verás, soy la misma, no he cerrado mi cuenta. Me puedes encontrar como Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa (yo misma comento esta historia) y verás más de mis creaciones. Muchas gracias por recordarme y espero que puedas ver este mensaje._

_Saludos"_

**_(Como pueden ver la creadora original de Enamorada de un Mujeriego sigue con nosotros pero con un nuevo nombre, los demás lectores que también creían que ella había desaparecido, pueden volver a ubicarla por su nuevo nombre: "Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa")_**


	9. Más fácil es decir, que hacer

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la continuo y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. _SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR.

**Enamorada de un Mujeriego**

**::**

**Capítulo 9 - Más fácil es decir, que hacer.**

_**Viernes 9 am - U. E. Escuela Shikon.**_

Por fin, ultimo día de clases, luego de este cada quien se va a disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Yo estoy muriendo de ganas de irme de aquí, quiero descansar, relajarme y dejar de pensar en problemas, al fin y al cabo son vacaciones, ¿o no? Ya todo estaba planeado, pasaría mis mejores vacaciones, o eso espero. Tal vez le pregunte a Kagome si viajaría conmigo, sería divertido y relajante, para ambas. Después de todo lo difícil, que ha sido nuestra última semana, nos merecemos un descanso, si se lo preguntare en cuanto pueda.

Hoy en la escuela, no haremos nada realmente, solo discusión de notas finales, y cosas por el estilo, así y también la decisión del consejo de profesores y estudiantes, sobre lo que se realizara en el festival escolar del próximo año escolar. No sé porque lo hacen antes de terminar un periodo, ¿No es mejor hacerlo al inicio? A veces no entiendo, la mente de los adultos, y eso que no me falta mucho para ser uno de ellos, legalmente. En fin, cada año en el festival escolar, que se celebra a principios del mes de Marzo, por el aniversario de la escuela; cada grado le toca algo diferente a los demás grados, de 1ero a 5to año (secundaria y preparatoria), mi sección realizo, este año que paso, junto con las otras secciones de 4to año, una carrera con obstáculos, guiado y hecho por nosotros, fue entretenido. Cada año suele pasar que cada profesor guía de las secciones, deciden competir y presumir, entre ellos, quien es la mejor sección y quien ganara. Los supervisores se cansaron de discutir con ellos, y dejaron que los profesores realizaran, a su manera, el festival, con supervisión, por supuesto.

Así que aquí estaba yo, rodeada de todos los estudiantes, en el auditorio de la escuela, esperando la tan "ansiada" noticia del dichoso festival, nótese el sarcasmo. El próximo año, entro en 5to de prepa, así que los de últimos año, siempre tienen las mejores ideas, por ser su último festival, y quieren que nos despidamos por todo lo alto. _Espero que Kag, llegue pronto_. Pensé mirando a la puerta cada 5 segundos, que estaba relativamente cerca de mí, estar sentada allí era más difícil, sin ella.

Desvié mi mirada por los demás estudiantes, vi a Inuyasha, sentado unas filas tras de mí, le hice un gesto de saludo con la mano, y él me lo correspondió, en su rostro se notaba el mismo fastidio, de estar allí, que yo tenía. Seguí observando los demás asientos a mí alrededor, esperando ver a mi amiga sentada en uno de ellos, y en unas filas delante de mí, pude ver a Miroku, con Mikuru sujetando su brazo, pegada cual sanguijuela. Me hervía la sangre de solo verla, era el ser humano más despreciable que ha existido, después de Hitler* claro. Desvié mi mirada, al notar que él volteaba, sintiendo mi mirada, pero no se la dirigí, por mucho que me hiciera falta, soy muy rencorosa, y lo acepto.

—Bien, chicos hagan silencio. —Pidió el director, desde el escenario. — Vamos a lo que hemos venido, las actividades del próximo festival escolar, pero antes les recuerdo, que el próximo año escolar, habrá cambio de secciones—dijo, se oyeron murmullos entristecidos, por la futura separación— Puede que muchos queden juntos, puede que otros no. También les informo que, igual que cada comienzo de año, tendrán que votar para elegir un nuevo presidente estudiantil, lo haremos igual que siempre, mayoría de votos, sin postulaciones, así que cualquiera pueda ser, y espero que atribuya con el mejoramiento de la institución.—_definitivamente, esa no seré yo,_ pensé.—Y no olvidemos, por supuesto, el baile de graduación, de los últimos años.—al decir esto, se escucharon varios, gritos, silbidos y aplausos, el baile era el favorito de la mayoría.—Bueno sin más los dejo con la profesora Komura Rin, quien como ya saben es la encargada de los eventos escolares, ella les dirá las actividades del siguiente año.

El director se retiró, dando paso a la profesora de idiomas, Komura Rin, es una gran maestra en los idiomas, habla: ingles, francés, español y latín, es muy sociable y simpática, quien diga que su clase de idiomas es aburrida, no ha visto clase con la sensei Rin, dada su naturaleza hiperactiva, era una niña en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero sobre todo, sus clases nunca eran normales, y mucho menos aburridas.

—Buenos Días, muchachos. —Saludó sonriente, como siempre. —Sé que quieren irse, tanto como yo. —dijo burlona, ganando risas del público, incluyéndome. —Así que seré breve, por eso quiero que me presten atención. Igual que cada año, cada grado le corresponde una actividad en conjunto, así que las nombrare por grado. Secundaria: -1er año: Limpieza y decoración del gimnasio. Para las competencias deportivas. -2do año: Gastronomía típica. Puestos ambulantes de venta de comidas. -3er año: Competencias deportivas. Contra secciones del mismo grado o año. —dijo, se escucharon varias exclamaciones de emoción y aplausos, como dije antes, aman las competencias. —Preparatoria: 4to año: Obras teatrales. —Oh no, ya era hora saber qué actividad aburrida, me tocaría enfrentar en mi último año. —y por último, pero no por eso menos importante... -5to año: Competencia de coros. Contra secciones del mismo grado o año. —_esto tiene que ser una broma_, me dije internamente. —Como siempre, estas actividades les ayudara con puntos extras en todas las materias o en las más necesitadas, así que todos ganan, a diferencia que los de último año, además de tener puntos extras, la sección ganadora, puede elegir donde se realizara la fiesta de graduación de los 5tos años, en lugares elegidos por los maestros, por supuesto. Bueno son libres mis niños, pueden ir en paz. —dijo dramática, de forma burlona, por eso ella era la encargada de los eventos, junto con el consejo estudiantil.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del auditorio, esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Una competencia? ¿De coros? ¿Es en serio? No puedo creer que tenga que pasar por esto, ya quiero irme este sitio, y ojala no pudiera regresar nunca, pero tristemente, tenía que volver dentro de 2 meses y medio, aproximadamente. ¿Dónde rayos, estaba Kagome? Cuando más la necesito, no está. Sentí pasos, o más bien trotando, me gire, y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

—Siento la tardanza. ¿De qué me perdí?—dijo una cansada Kagome.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? Estoy por entrar en pánico. —dijo agitándola, por una explicación, más le valía ser buena.

—Lo siento, me quede dormida. —Dijo afligida. —Pero que paso, cuéntame.

—Oh, paso y mucho. —le conté todo lo que se habló en la reunión, ella quedo pensativa. —Bueno, di algo.

—No suena tan mal. —dijo con normalidad. Le di un codazo, en modo de protesta, como mi amiga tenía que estar de mi lado, en que era una horrible idea. —Oh, no que terrible plan es ese. —dijo con sobreactuada, y muy mala de añadir, enojo por la idea.

—Sabes que, mejor dime la verdad, era pésima mintiendo. —Dijo ofuscada. —Soy realista.

—Me tenías presionada, ¿Cómo querías que actuara? —dijo ofendida, a lo que yo solté una risa, y ella me siguió. —Bueno,¿ Que dices? ¿Lo harás?

—No lo sé, es el último festival que tendremos, también por los puntos extras, bueno... no tanto por el puntaje extra, no los necesito, todas calificaciones son altas, pero... Arg, no lo sé. —exprese confundida.

—Pues si tú no lo sabes, ¿entonces quién?—dijo, mientras yo le di mi mejor mirada de molestia. —Oh vamos, Sango. Tarde o temprano, tendrías que hacerlo.

—Prefiero tarde. Gracias.

—Oh, ya basta. Debes dejar ese miedo a subir a un escenario. —dijo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

—Kag, entiéndeme. No es el escenario, es al público. Tengo pánico escénico. —dijo con histeria. —No estado frente a un público, desde la primaria. Sin contar a mi familia.

—Te refieres a lo que paso en la graduación de primaria...—dijo, pero la interrumpí.

—NO... Lo digas. —la detuve, asqueada. —Odio recordarlo. Esa presentación en la graduación, que arruine, fue el fin de mi carrera, si se le puede llamar así. Mi tiempo de "fama", se acabó ahí. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. —dije con tristeza mirando por la ventana. Kag, comprendiendo mi desanimo, puso su mano en hombro, como reconfortándome. Escuche unos pasos, alejándose, pero no les preste atención, tal vez solo había sido mi imaginación.

—San, te entiendo, pero si te soy sincera, y no te ofendas, lo que paso fue una tontería, deberías olvidarlo.

—También creo que fue una tontería, Kag. —asentí. —Pero es algo que me quedo en la mente, es más fácil decir que puedo volver a intentarlo, pero hacerlo es mucho más difícil.

—Pues, yo creo que deberías hacerlo, sacando el hecho de que es obligatorio, claro.—dijo riendo.—Además, seria genial ver esa faceta tuya, y porque no una _nueva_ Sango, para todos los demás.—dijo, un segundo antes de que sonara la campana, y comenzara a alejarse.

Me quede pensativa un momento, tal vez Kagome tenga razón, debería intentarlo, después de todo será nuestro último año, si algo saliera mal, ya nada sería importante, en un año se graduarían, y adiós escuela, para siempre. Tal vez este en lo cierto, y sea hora de darle a toda la escuela, una nueva faceta de ella que nunca olviden.

**:-:**

—Así que la estúpida de Sango, tiene un trauma, de hace años. —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—Eso fue lo que escuche, mientras platicaba con su amiga. —respondió, Shima, quien le había llevado el mensaje a su cómplice, y líder. —Sufre de pánico escénico.

— ¿Y no escuchaste porque?—pregunto, una tercera persona, en el grupo.

—No lo mencionaron, tuve que irme antes de que notaran mi presencia. Fue lo unico que pude escuchar desde donde estaba.

—Da igual, ya veré que puedo hacer, para usar eso en su contra. —dijo Mikuru, pensativa, de forma malvada. El grupo de tres, conformado por: Shima, Koharu y su líder Mikuru, decidieron retirarse a sus salones, luego de esa breve plática, que tuvo lugar en el jardín. Ellas eran las amigas, más cercanas, que tenía Mikuru, en la escuela. Da mencionar, que no confian mucho entre las tres, pero son las únicas que pueden estar juntas. Cada una escondía sus secretos de las tres, en especial de Mikuru, ya que para Shima y Koharu, era mejor tenerla de amiga, que de enemiga, sin embargo era peligrosa, de las dos formas, y el profundo odio, que le tiene la líder, a la dichosa, Sango, era la prueba.

**:-:**

—Así que aquí estabas. —dijo, llegando a su lado. —No podrías ocultarte de mí para siempre.

—No era eso lo que pretendía. —dijo Miroku, con calma, sentado en la azotea.

—Ya lo sé. —respondió Inuyasha. —Solo estoy jugando. Pero si es un milagro que te encuentre solo, sin tu noviecita.

— ¿Aun no la soportas?—pregunto, riendo levemente.

—No, para nada. —Dijo con molestia. —Si algún día tuviera que llevarme bien con ella, pídeme lo que quieras en el mundo, pero menos eso, por favor. —dijo dramático, a lo que su amigo, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Así que... lo que sea, eh?—dijo con interés.

—Sí. Hasta milagros, si es necesario.

—Creo, que lo usare en otro momento. —dijo astuto. —Pero, ni tú eres capaz, de hacer un milagro, como el que necesito. —dijo con tristeza, mirando a la lejanía.

—Todavía sigues así, por lo de Sango. —dijo, el Taisho.

—Sí. Lo sé, es tonto que siga así. —sonriendo con desgano. —Pero, no están fácil, superarlo.

—No entiendo, porque la dejaste ir. —dijo sin comprender.

—Era lo correcto, Inuyasha. —Dijo, levantándose, caminando hasta la reja de seguridad. —Mi cercanía hacia ella, se estaba volviendo, terreno peligroso.

—Miroku, te preguntare algo, y quiero que seas honesto con la respuesta. —dijo con seriedad. Miroku volteo a verla. — ¿Dejaste a Sango, para no dejar a Mikuru, y así no abandonar tu estatus de popularidad?—dijo, su amigo lo miro sorprendido, por tal pregunta, pero en parte había algo de cierto en eso. Desvió su mirada, de la acusadora de su amigo, quien tomo esa acción como respuesta. —Lo sabía.

—No me enorgullezco de eso. Pero... sabes que no soporto, estar solo.

— ¿Si sabes que es más doloroso, perder un verdadero amigo, que 100 falsos?—preguntó, sabiamente.

—Lo sé. Nunca quise dejarla, pero como te dije antes, nuestra relación se estaba volviendo inestable. —comentó triste.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Si Sango y tú, se reconcilian, antes de la graduación, que harías?

—Si tuviera una oportunidad como esa, haría todo diferente, con tal de no perderla para siempre.

—Pues, si eso sucede, espero hagas lo que dices. —dijo relajado.

—Más fácil es decir, que hacer. —dijo en un suspiro.

**:-:**

—...the want it, to the profect, the lier, the honest... this is war...—caminando por las calles, en dirección a su casa, cantando, en voz baja, una de sus canciones favoritas: This is war - 30 seconds to mars. Amaba esa canción, antes no le apetecía mucho escuchar rock, pero esta le gusto, incluyendo una larga lista de canciones favoritas, que posee.—...it's the moment a truth, in the moment to lie, in the moment to live, in the moment to dead... the moment to fight... the moment to fight... to fight, to fight, TO FIGHT.—seguía caminando y tarareando el resto de la canción, sintió que la seguían, y detrás se escuchó un grito.

— ¡Sango!— giro, y era Kagome quien la llamaba. —Estas sorda, San. —llegando a su lado, siguiendo su paso, respirando agitada. — ¿Porque no me esperaste?

—Lo siento, estaba escuchando música. —explico quitándose los audífonos. —Además, creí que ya te habías ido, no te vi por ningún lado cuando fue hora de salida.

—Sí. Estaba en dirección, preguntando algo que me mando mamá. —explico, despreocupada. Sango, solo asintió, dando por terminado el tema.

—Oh, oye Kag. —Dijo, recordando lo que quería preguntarle a su amiga, desde que inicio el día— ¿ya tienes planes para las vacaciones?

—En realidad no, será decisión de mi familia, si saldremos a un lado, pero sin premeditar. —Dijo pensando. —Supongo que no tengo planes, aun. ¿Y tú?

—Pues... Digamos que sí, algunos familiares me pidieron ir a visitarlos, pero no estoy segura de ir. —dijo ofuscada.

— ¿Porque, que tiene de malo?

—No quiero ir sola. Mamá y papá, se irán a Hong Kong, a visitar unos amigos de papá, y menos quiero ir, estaría más sola, rodeada de adultos chismosos y bromistas. —Dijo, quejándose, Kagome rió ante el comentario. — ¿No puedes ir conmigo, Kag?

— ¿A dónde?—dijo confundida.

—A casa de mi abuela.

—Seguro, yo no tendría problema. —Dijo sonriente. — ¿Dónde vive?

—En... Venezuela. —dijo nerviosa, temiendo la reacción de su amiga.

—Wow, ¿Qué?—tal vez escucho mal. —No dijiste que tu abuela, vive en Kyoto?

—Mi abuela paterna vive aquí en Japón. Pero, mi abuela materna vive en Venezuela.

—No lo sé, San. Es otro continente. —dijo, buscando la gravedad en el asunto, aunque no le importaba donde fuera, igual la acompañaría, pero la haría sufrir primero.

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo tiempo sin verla. —dijo con ojos de perrito triste.

—Así no me convencerás. —dijo negando, no se lo pondría tan fácil.

—Ah, vamos Kag. —Dijo quejándose. —Quiero salir de aquí.

—Aja! Es otra cosa, lo sabía. —dijo triunfante. —Sabía que no era solo por una visita casual.

—Está bien, me atrapaste. —Dijo rendida, pues había descubierto sus planes. —Quiero irme del país, no quiero estar por aquí por un tiempo.

— ¿Y porque no irte con tus padres?—dijo buscando una solución, más racional.

—No quiero. —dijo frustrada, dando un suspiro, continuó. —Quiero irme lo más lejos de Japón, por un tiempo. Quiero ir a donde pueda relajarme, olvidarme de todo y de todos, en especial de...

—Miroku...—terminó la oración, Kagome, adivinando los pensamientos de Sango. —Creo que tienes razón, es tiempo de tomar unas _buenas_ vacaciones. Dejar los problemas aquí, y volver siendo alguien nueva.

—Osea...—dijo emocionada.

—Sí. Te acompañare a donde vayas, todas las vacaciones. —dijo sonriente, Sango la abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias, Kag. —Dijo feliz, liberándola de su abrazo. —Sé que ambas necesitamos estas vacaciones.

—Como no te imaginas. —dijo dándole la razón. —Ahora hay que decirle a mi madre.

—Mami Naomi es un amor, te dejara. —dijo confiada. —Eso espero. —dudó al último, lo que causo una risa de Kagome. Ahora ambas se dirigían a casa de la pelinegra, para hablar con la madre de la misma, y, si podían, ir organizando su viaje.

—Oye, espera. —dijo, Kagome, deteniendo a su amiga. —¿Qué hay del campamento?

— ¿Cual campamento?—dijo Sango, confundida, su amiga le dio la mejor cara de obviedad, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?—Oh! Ese campamento, ¿También recibiste la invitación?

—Sí. Hace unos días la recibí. —Respondió—Y tú, ¿Que has pensado sobre ir?

—La verdad no lo había tomado en cuenta, no sabía si iría o no. —dijo con sinceridad.

—Oh vamos, San. Nos divertimos mucho siempre que vamos, además seremos instructoras, de nuevo. —dijo emocionada.

—Está bien, vamos. —dijo aceptando. —Después de todo, será un mes, y luego podemos irnos de viaje.

—Si!—dijo Kagome, brincando de emoción. —Debemos darnos prisa, en llegar a mi casa, para comenzar a planear todo. Corre. —y salieron rápido, directo a la casa de Kagome.

**:-:**

Todo había pasado muy rápido, su mente se ocupó en otra cosa, se distrajo más que ningún otro día, pero esta vez supero todas las otras veces. ¿En qué momento había llegado a su casa? Pero eso no era lo importante, solía pasarle seguido, que llegaba a su hogar sin darse cuenta. Lo más extraño fue que, tanto era su nivel de distracción ese día, no se dio cuenta, ¿En qué momento hizo pasar a su novia? Peor aún, ¿En qué momento, le permitió colocarse sobre él? y más importante ¿Cuándo había comenzado a desvestir a la chica, en el sofá de su casa?

Mikuru, hizo prisioneros sus labios, con un beso desesperado. Miroku no estaba de humor, pero igual le siguió el juego. Se sentía frustrado, pensó que tal vez como seguían las cosas, terminaría acostándose con su novia, y se le quitaría esa molestia que tenía. Continuo con el trabajo, recostándola en el sofá, sin dejar de besarla, dejando sus labios, descendiendo por su cuello, ella comenzó a soltar suspiros y pequeños gemidos. En un segundo, volví a pasar lo mismo que todas las otras veces que intentaba tener relaciones, la mirada castaña, de cierta persona, volví a aparecer en su mente. Miroku, detuvo sus caricias, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Sucede algo, amor?—preguntó, desconcertada, la chica.

Miroku levanto la vista, esperando ver a la chica rubia, que tenía por novia. Pero su subconsciente, le jugó una mala pasada, al ver que la mujer que tenía bajo de él, era su adorada castaña. Sango. Pensó mirándola detenidamente, mientras la que creía, era Sango, le sonreía con dulzura. Cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza para despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos, de nuevo se encontró con la rubia. Exhaló un suspiro aliviado, se retiró de encima de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque te detuviste?—preguntó, Mikuru, tomándolo del brazo, muy apegada.

—No nada. Es solo que...—se detuvo, pensativo y nervioso. ¿Cómo le explicas a tu novia, que mientras la besaba, y casi le hacia el amor, estaba imaginándose a otra chica? Era muerte segura, por parte de cualquier mujer. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa, salvado por la campana. Miroku tomó el teléfono y contesto. — ¿Diga?... Si... De acuerdo voy enseguida. —terminó cortando la llamada.

— ¿Algún problema?—preguntó un poco desanimada, pues esa sección, estaba terminada.

—Era mi tío, debo llevarle unos papeles a su trabajo. —respondió, poniéndose de pie, arreglándose el uniforme.

—Oh, entiendo. —Dijo imitando la acción del chico. —Si quieres te acompaño.

— ¡No!—dijo algo fuerte, pero recupero rápidamente el control. —No creo que debas, nena. Puede que me tome tiempo allá, y no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa.

—Sí. Tienes razón. —dijo terminando de arreglarse. —Bueno, me retiro. Pero... terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente, luego. —Dijo seductora, dándole un corto beso, en los labios. —Adiós, bebé. —se despidió, tomando su bolso, saliendo por la puerta, dejando el eco del portazo en la sala.

Miroku no supo que más hacer, que tirarse en el sofá, de nuevo, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, denotando su frustración.

— ¿Que rayos paso?—seguía sin entender, lo que le ocurrió hace poco. — ¿Que estuve a punto de hacer?

En definitiva se estaba volviendo loco, poco a poco. Estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor a Mikuru, imaginándose a Sango, gracias al cielo, pasó a mayores. Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, Sango no solo se metía en sus pensamientos, ahora se la imaginaba en otras personas. _Esto no puede volver a pasar._ Pensó, asustado, al pensar en los resultados que hubiera ocasionado, seguir con el juego que tenía con Mikuru hace rato, de a ver seguido así, hubiera llamado a Mikuru por su nombre, si eso llegaba a pasar, en serio estaría muerto.

—Que me pasa contigo, Sango. —murmuró, frustrado por no tener una respuesta a sus dudas y confusiones. Si las cosas seguían así, no sabría cómo manejarlo.

*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*CONTINUARA*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*

_**NT:**__ Se lo que piensan: ¿Con explicación boba, nos viene esta vez? ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse, después de casi 5 meses, sin actualizar? Lo lamento, no me sentía muy bien para escribirlo, pero aquí está el tan ansiado capítulo 9. Espero les guste, ya saben dejen sus reviews, gracias a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior, saludos a todas. Nos leemos pronto, besos._

**(RECUERDEN VOLVER A LEER EL "CAPITULO 8 - ALGUN DIA" REPITO, ESTA EDITADO, LEANLO DE NUEVO).**


	10. Es un nuevo día

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la continuo y adapto, para su gusto y disfrute. _SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR.

**Enamorada de un Mujeriego**

**:-:**

**Es un nuevo día - Chapter 10  
**

_Lunes 10 am._

Corría y corría, por las calles de Tokyo, no podía parar de correr, sentía que si se detenía perdería el poco valor que tuvo que reunir el pasado fin de semana y parte del día de hoy, tenia que llegar antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había decidido bajar su orgullo, pedirle perdón, y recuperar su amistad. Había tomado una decisión, no había vuelta atrás. Luego de tanto correr, se detuvo, había llegado a su destino. La casa de Sango.

Miroku, con muchas dudas invadiéndolo, se acerco a la puerta, tocó el timbre, y espero con paciencia que la puerta se abriera, solo deseaba que fuera la castaña quien atendiera al llamado. Pero no fue así.

—Oh, hola Miroku.—saludo amigable la Sra. Taijiya, la madre de Sango.—Tiempo sin verte, como has estado?

—Muy bien señora, que tal usted?—preguntó con educación.

—Bien, gracias.—respondió sonriendo.—Dime, que se te ofrece?

—Necesito hablar con Sango.—dijo tratando de no sonar ansioso o nervioso.—Podría decirle que estoy aquí...

—Lo lamento, querido, pero Sango no esta. Se fue de viaje, hoy en la madrugada.

—Oh, en serio?—dijo con impresión.—Y a donde fue? Cuando regresa?

—Fue a un campamento por 1 mes, pero tiene que visitar a algunos familiares nuestros, así que volverá para el inicio del nuevo año escolar.—dijo haciendo memoria.—Se fue acompañada de Kagome.

—Ya veo por que tardara tanto.—dijo bromeando, haciendo reír ligeramente a la señora. Cuando esas dos están juntas, no hay fuerza que las detenga.—Bueno debo irme, gracias y disculpe la molestia.—dijo despidiéndose y dar unos pasos para comenzar alejarse.

—No te preocupes, vuelve pronto.—dijo amablemente antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente...—Ya veras que todo se arreglara.—dijo regalándole una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a un Miroku extrañado por el ultimo comentario.

Seguro que ella debía saber que él y Sango estaban peleados, pero a la vez sintió que lo dijo para tranquilizarlo, era increíble la intuición de una mujer. Sin mas que hacer allí, partió rumbo a su hogar, esta vez caminando, a paso lento. Sango no volvería hasta iniciar el ultimo año escolar, no quería llamarla por teléfono, quería hablar con ella en persona, pero su oportunidad se desvaneció. Tal vez Sango decidió ocupar estos meses de vacaciones, para alejarse de la escuela, de la ciudad, de él. Si, eso era lo mas lógico, conociéndola como la conoce, ella se había ido por él, por alejarse de él. Se sintió algo molesto ante el pensamiento, si lo que Sango quería era olvidarse de él, pues él también intentaría olvidarse de ella. Intentaría.

**:-:**

—Luego de 4 horas de viaje, en serio me alegra que al fin llegamos.—dijo cansada, cuando bajo del autobús, masajeando su espalda.

—Si no puedes con 4 horas, no tengo idea como soportaras 48 horas de vuelo, con 2 escalas, y 12 horas mas de la capital, hasta la casa de mi familia.—dijo Sango, Kagome puso su mejor cara de pocker, no sabia que era tanto tiempo, tal vez pensaba que se quedaría sin trasero o algo así. Sango sonrió por la expresión preocupada de su amiga.

—Necesitare una nueva espalda.—dijo deprimida. Sango sólo soltó otra pequeña risa. En la entrada se pudo apreciar un enorme letrero hecho de tela.—"Bienvenidos al campamento anual de la academia silueta y estilo" "Un campamento artístico-musical" "Impulsando talentos desde el 95"—dijo leyendo la pancarta.—Wow, este año es su aniversario #20.

—Lo pasaremos en grande.—dijo Sango, ambas sonrieron y emprendieron marcha.

Ambas, con su equipaje, comenzaron a entrar en las instalaciones del gran complejo campestre, donde seria el campamento durante un mes. El sitio era enorme, con paisajes naturales a donde volteabas a ver: senderos, arboles frondosos, extensa llanura y montañas en el horizonte. Las cabañas para las chicas se hallaban a unos metros de la entrada, cerca se encontraban los baños, el comedor, las cabañas para los chicos(si, es un campamento mixto), otras cabañas mas grande para realizar actividades recreativas y algo mas, y a lo lejos se podía apreciar gran tarima (o escenario), de madera, metros después tenia una gran laguna.

Tal y como decía en letrero, si, era un campamento musical, hecho para los niños y jóvenes que estudien, o estudiaron, en la famosa academia Silueta y Estilo. Kagome y Sango eran de la generación #14 (numero de años de la academia en ese entonces), iniciaron desde que tenían 10 años, allí se conocieron y se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, 4 años después se graduaron de nivel Junior, como las mejores de su grupo, entre los 5 mejores en: Instrumentos, Canto y Baile (de todos los géneros desde ballet, hasta hip-hop). Luego de retirarse, siempre recibían la invitación de asistir al campamento anual, como antiguos miembros, tenían la oportunidad de pasar el verano allí, y este año da la casualidad que, al igual que el año anterior, serán orientadoras, hasta darían clases. No por nada eran parte de los mejores 5.

**:-:**

Rato después, de instalarse en sus respectivos dormitorios, todos los estudiantes y maestros se encontraban reunidos frente a la tarima, para escuchar las palabras del director y dar inicio a las actividades. El director llamado Kinomoto Yukio, un viejo cuarentón, que ni el mismo era capaz de creerse la edad que tenia, de las locuras que hace. Es de piel morena, a punto de quedarse calvo, siempre usaba traje aunque con extrañas corbatas, también sombreros y lentes obscuros. Tiene de una personalidad bastante hiper-activa, era muy divertido, pero aveces llegaba a cansar su actitud de niño pequeño, siempre jugando con los demás y siendo impertinente. Todos siempre se preguntaron como pudo sacar una academia como esa, sin tener una pizca de seriedad. Sencillo, un milagro.

—¡Bienvenidos, de nuevo, a otro maravilloso año en la academia silueta y estilo!—grito eufórico el director Kinomoto. Causando que los estudiantes, gritaran y aplaudieran, en modo de aprobación.—Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho campistas. Ya todos deben saber las reglas, pero igual les recordare unas muy importantes: **«**Ninguno de los estudiantes debe abandonar las instalaciones del campamento sin supervisión de un orientador adulto.**»** los cuales presentare en un momento...—dijo señalando a los jóvenes a su espalda, entre ellos nuestras protagonistas, todos identificados con una camisa deportiva de la academia.— **«**Nada de riñas o peleas entre campistas, todos tenemos que ser buenos compañeros**» «**Chicos y chicas, nada de relacionarse, ustedes saben como...**»**—dijo mirando a los mas grandes, causando risas y vergüenzas, por parte de estos.—Y por ultimo y mas importante...«Siempre obedezcan las ordenes de sus orientadores, para eso están para enseñarles y cuidar de ustedes, sobre todo a la hora de ir al lago, siempre escuchen las normas que dan sus orientadores, no lo olviden.» Bueno ya se saben el resto ahora diviértanse, pasen un gran verano, y sobre todo bailen y canten con el corazón.—dijo ganando gritos eufóricos del joven publico.—Y como cada año, vamos a iniciar con una canción de apertura, de nuestros antiguos talentos...—dijo mirando a todo el staff de orientadores, para elegir uno.—Mi querida Sango... nos haces el honor.—La taijiya tenia plantada la mas grande cara de pánico y sorpresa, mientras el resto del staff se bajaba del escenario, Kagome le dio una señal de "suerte", trato de calmarse, y no le quedo mas que aceptar, entre los 20 antiguos alumnos, nunca la habían elegido por eso no estaba preparada. Acepto el micrófono algo nerviosa, dio algunas indicaciones a la banda a su espalda, y hablo.

—Hola, soy Sango, una de sus orientadoras por la próximas 4 semanas.—dijo algo nerviosa, respiro hondo y continuo.—Esta canción, es una de mis favoritas y estoy segura de que se la saben, así que acompáñenme.—dio la señal de comenzar, la multitud la alentó con aplausos, que se hicieron mas fuertes al reconocer la melodía, que empezó siendo un solo tranquilo de guitarra acústica.

_**Oh! oh!**_

_**Last year is old news**_

_(El año pasado es historia)_

_**I'm breaking out my six-tring**_

_(Estoy sacando mi guitarra)_

_**And playing from my heart**_

_(Y tocando con el corazón)_

_**It's not Deja vu**_

_(No es Dejá vu)_

_**Cause it's another summer**_

_(Porque es otro verano)_

_**That's how this chapter starts**_

_(Así empieza este capítulo)._

La guitarra cesó, y comenzó una guitarra eléctrica seguida de una batería. Sango comenzó a soltarse mas, según cambiaba el ritmo, sintiendo mejor.

_**I'm gonna run so fast, that i can't breathe**_

_(Correré rápido hasta quedar sin aliento)_

_**Come along and follow me**_

_(Vengan y siganme)_

_**Let's make some noise we never did before...**_

_(Hagamos el ruido, que nunca hicimos...)_

_**It's a brand new day (don't you see me?)**_

_(Es un nuevo día (¿No me ven?)_

_**Changing up my way (so completely)**_

_(Cambiando mi forma de actuar (completamente)_

_**It's on my mind you see and anybody hear it?**_

_(Esta vez voy a cantar. Y ustedes lo van a oír.)_

_**It's on my mind to show you that i got the spirit**_

_(Esta vez les voy a mostrar que tengo el espiritu)_

_**It's a brand new day**_

_(Es un nuevo día)_

_**And i'm feeling good**_

_(Y me siento bien)_

_**And i'm feeling GOOD**__._

_(Y me siento BIEN.)_

Y así la canción continuo, todos los estudiantes siguieron a Sango, quien cada vez mas se desenvolvía en el escenario, alentando a los demás a acompañarla en los coros, Kagome se dio cuenta que en definitiva eso era parte de su amiga, aunque ella no lo usara muy seguido, saco su celular y comenzó a grabar, luego se lo enseñaría a la terca de su mejor amiga para que dejara las inseguridades, y se diera cuenta de como cambiaba cuando esta allá arriba.

**:-:**

—¿Que hiciste que?

—Fui hasta su casa para disculparme.—dijo sentado frente a su amigo, volviendo a repetir esa frase con un tono de voz mas fuerte, por si es que estaba sordo.—Pero no pude.

—¿Porque? ¿Acaso te rechazo?—pregunto Inuyasha. Ambos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Miroku.

—No. No estaba en casa.—dijo con cansancio.—Se fue de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, y aparentemente no volverá hasta el inicio de clases.

—¿Tanto? Eso no me lo creo. Se me hace muy raro.—inquirió pensativo.—¿Y a donde podría irse por tanto tiempo?

—Esta en un campamento de verano con Kagome, y luego viajara a visitar a unos familiares, creo.—respondió sin ganas. Hasta ahí había llegado el valor de esta mañana.

—¿Con Kagome? ¿Que? Eso no es posible. Ella me lo habría dicho.—afirmo con molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues créelo por que es así. Y que no se te olvide Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome y tu, ya no son nada. ¿Recuerdas?—reafirmo Miroku, a lo que su amigo gruño molesto por el recordatorio.

—Me refiero a que lo hubiera hecho antes.—dijo con fastidio.—Además, ¿Porque irse por tanto tiempo?

—Simple. Sango esta tratando de alejarse lo mas que le sea posible para no verme.—dijo con amargura.—Esta alejándose de mi.

—Tsk. No creo que sea por eso...

—Si es así, Inuyasha.—dijo molesto, levantándose del sillón, para mirar por la ventana que daba hacia la calle.—Sabe que quedándose aquí, corre el riesgo de verme de vez en cuando.—dijo con tristeza, mirando a la calle sin mirar un punto fijo.—Ella quiere olvidarme.

—Yo pienso que se esta dando un tiempo. Ya sabes, alejarse de los problemas, pensar con mas claridad, esas cosas.—dijo Inuyasha tratando de aliviar a su amigo.

—Se esta dando un tiempo para olvidarme.—dijo gruñendo molesto. Inuyasha suspiro, si su amigo quería seguir viendo el lado negativo de la situación, no hay fuerza sobre la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Miroku solía ser obstinado de vez en cuando, algo que ambos tenían en común.

—Bueno, piensa lo que quieras Miroku. Yo solo sé, que si en verdad quieres arreglar las cosas con Sango, tendrás que esperar por lo menos 2 meses.—dijo bostezando, poniéndose de pie, para llegar al lado de Miroku.—Claro, si es que aun quieres arreglar las cosas. Debo irme, hoy es el cumpleaños del odioso de Sesshomaru.—dijo sin ganas.—Si quieres ven a mi casa. Pasa un rato fuera de estas 4 paredes, no te hace bien. Además así te distraes un poco.

—Gracias. Lo pensare y te aviso.—sonrió débilmente, dándole la mano a Inuyasha, haciendo su acostumbrado saludo, que también funcionaba como despedida, que ellos mismos habían inventado cuando eran pequeños.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.—dijo saliendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Miroku se quedo viendo fijamente por la ventana, observando como todo pasaba rápido; los autos, las personas... el tiempo avanzaba rápido, pero él no se lo pasaría deprimido, triste o molesto. Inuyasha tenia razón, además si Sango se fue para poder alejarse de todo, él también aprovecharía el tiempo que pasaría sin verla para tratar de olvidarla, o al menos para superar sus conflictos. Solo esperaba que luego de su regreso, las cosas no se agravien mas de lo que ya estaban.

**:-:**

—¿Que hiciste que?

—Te grabe en vídeo sobre el escenario.—volvió a repetir sentada en la cama junto a su amiga, la cual al parecer, se había quedado sorda.—Velo tu misma.—dijo entregándole su móvil, reproduciendo el vídeo. El rostro de Sango se desencajaba en: sorpresa, emoción, risa, entre otras.

—¿En serio, así estuve?—pregunto sin poder creerlo.

—Si así es, sabia que no ibas a creerme si te lo decía, así que te hice un vídeo.—dijo con arrogancia.—La prueba esta en la vista, querida.

—Bueno...—viendo la grabación nuevamente.—Si, me veo muy bien.—dijo alagándose. Ambas rieron por el comentario y siguieron bromeando, pero de repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe.

—¡Buenas, y como llegue yo, son mejores!—dijo triunfalmente, una pelirroja, de ojos esmeralda y esbelta figura, que traía el doble de su peso en equipaje. También llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que Kagome y Sango.

—Oh... Por... Dios... ¡AYAME!—Dijeron al unisono, corrieron a la puerta para abrazar a la recién llegada y darle la merecida bienvenida. Las tres amigas rieron y gritaron emocionadas.

—Las extrañe un mundo.—dijo la pelirroja, cuando las tres se calmaron un poco.—Por cierto, GRACIAS por responder mis correos a tiempo, sobre todo tu Sango.—dijo con sarcasmo, regañando a ambas chicas por el descuido.

—Lo lamento, de verdad. Es que pasaron muchas cosas, mi vida se volvió un caos, no tenia tiempo para nada.—dijo suspirando.—De verdad lo siento.

—Esta bien. Las perdonare a ambas si me cuentan todo. Porque estoy segura de que tienen mucho que contarme, así que... quien empieza?—dijo cuando las tres amigas tomaron asiento en la cama que le correspondía a Ayame. Kagome y Sango se miraron y suspiraron, sabían que no importa lo que hicieran para no hablar de eso, Ayame se los sacaría como sea. Cuando estaban a punto de hablar, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, pero menos eufórica que la primera vez.

—¡Hola chicas!—dijo con emoción la joven de cabellera negra, tez blanca, de alta estatura y figura esbelta, muy parecida a sus compañeras, que la miraban sorprendidas antes de correr hacia ella y gritar.

—¡Kikyo!—ahora las cuatro gritaban, por estar reunidas todas juntas de nuevo.

—Creímos que no vendrías—dijo Kagome.

—También yo, se suponía que pasaría el verano con mi novio, pero a ultima hora su familia decidió hacer un "viaje familiar" así que tuvo que irse, y yo no me la pasaría sola en casa, decidí venir a pasarla con ustedes. Sabia que vendrían.—dijo dejando sus maletas en la ultima cama que quedaba sin ocupar.

—Que bueno que llegaste Kikyo, porque ya que no falta mas nadie...—dijo Ayame cerrando la puerta.—Ustedes van a contarnos lo que paso en este tiempo que no pudimos comunicarnos.—dijo mirándolas inquisitiva, ella no se olvidaría así de fácil, pues las conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que lo que callaban era interesante y, tal vez, grave.

—Es cierto, ustedes nos deben una explicación, sobre todo tú, Kagome.—dijo señalando a la mencionada de forma acusadora.—Inuyasha me contó que terminaron, y no me lo dijiste. Que clase de amiga eres.—dijo con fingido pesar. Las demás chicas rieron.

—Bueno pues sepan que para contarles el porque termine con Inuyasha... Sango debe contarles antes lo que le paso.—dijo Kagome, poniendo del lado de las acusadoras, para que iniciara la historia. Sango suspiro derrotada, decidida a contarles.

Luego de un rato, de contar con lujo de detalles, lo mas que podía, acabo la triste historia de su vida estos últimos meses. Siguió Kagome, contando su rompimiento y porque se relacionaba con la historia de Sango.

—No lo puedo creer.—Kikyo fue la primera en pronunciar palabra, luego de esa anécdota.—¿Desde cuando Miroku es un cretino?—pregunto con repentino enfado.

—GRACIAS.—dijo Kagome al saber que alguien mas, a parte de ella, compartía su enojo y frustración.

—Le pateare el trasero cuando lo vea.—dijo molesta Kikyo, tronándose los dedos. Kagome estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Sango solo se limitaba a mirarlas, sin decir palabra.

—¿Sabían que la traición no se combate con violencia?—dijo Ayame, quien se había mantenido callada, mirando a Sango de forma pensativa.

—¿De que hablas?—pregunto Sango, confundida e incomoda por la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Hablo de que cuando los hombres traicionan, no hay que vengarse con violencia o haciendo alguna travesura. ¿Cuando chico te deja por otra chica que cree mejor, que hay que hacer?—pregunto, esperando respuesta de las tres confundidas amigas, que nunca llego.—¡Chicas! Cuando un hombre te deja por otra mujer que cree es mejor para él, lo que hay que hacer es volverse mucho mejor que la otra.

—Oooh!—dijeron al unisono las tres, con impresión.

—Sabes, si tiene algo de sentido lo que dices.—dijo Kikyo. Kagome estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Sango.—dijo, sobre exaltando a la nombrada, prestado atención a la pelirroja.—Tú eres una chica muy talentosa y muy hermosa. Solo hay que llevar todo eso en la dirección correcta.

—¿Pero, que planeas exactamente?—pregunto algo asustada.

—Tendremos que trabajar todo el verano.—respondió omitiendo los detalles por ahora.—Pero creeme, cuando terminemos contigo y vuelvas a la escuela en 2 meses, ese chico Miroku se arrepentirá de la decisión que tomo.

Kagome y Kikyo estuvieron de acuerdo con Ayame. Agradeció mentalmente por las buenas amigas que tenia, que se preocupaban por su bienestar. Sango no se imaginaba que tenían planeado, pero confiaba en ellas, además no perdía nada con intentar lo que sea que esas tres estuvieran planeando.

**::**

***._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*CONTINUARA*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.***

**::**

_Holis, si lose desde Febrero y ahora es que aparezco, no tengo excusa lose. Solo les diré que era falta de inspiración, muchos problemas en mi vida que consumían mi tiempo. Pero ya que, ya volví, intentare actualizar todas mis historias mas rápido, dije intentar, jeje Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, para el siguiente creo que ya habrán pasado las vacaciones, así que créanme se pondrá mejor._


End file.
